La Résurrection du Phénix
by Plumaemous
Summary: Alors que le monde de la magie renaît de ses cendres tel un Phénix, la vie de chacun reprends son cours avec son lot de surprises et d'événements inattendus. Au milieu de tout ca, nos deux héros vont apprendre à apprivoiser des sentiments nouveaux et incertains qu'ils fuiront pour mieux se protéger. HG/CW Correction approfondie des chapitres en cours... EN PAUSE.
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce premier prologue! En espérant qu'il vous plaira même s'il est un peu court. Bonne lecture!

**Plumaëmous.**

[ 5 Mai 1998... ]

\- J'ai le très grand honneur, aujourd'hui, en tant que nouvelle ministre de la magie, de vous annoncer la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Lord Voldemort ! En effet, suite à la bataille qui a fait rage il y a de cela deux nuits dans l'immense bâtisse qu'est l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Mr Harry Potter à mener un combat acharné qui lui à valu la victoire ! Les temps sombres sont à présent révolus et le monde magique va subir des changements considérables ! A partir d'aujourd'hui les choses vont changer sous ma direction !

Elle reprit sa respiration avant d'ajouter d'une voix mêlant tristesse et admiration.

\- Je tiens tout de même à souligner la sagesse et la bravoure des professeurs, des élèves et de toutes les personnes qui ont pris part au combat.. La nuit du 1ier mai ainsi que la victoire à l'aube de son lendemain resteront dans les mémoires et dans l'histoire de notre communauté comme étant l'une des plus grandes batailles menés depuis des siècles ! Elle sera également baptisée en l'honneur des jeunes gens qui ont donné leur vie pour défendre notre monde et faire régner la paix ! Aujourd'hui Mesdames et Messieurs, je hurle ma joie et j'ouvre mon cœur à mes concitoyens ! Nous...sommes...libres !

Tandis que l'écho des chuchotements et des murmures peu discrets revenaient à ses oreilles et que les flashes des appareils flambants neufs crépitaient, un petit homme s'avança difficilement dans la foule. Il était trapu et bedonnant. Sa moustache aurait pu rivaliser avec la queue d'un chien à poils longs et ses petits yeux de fouine semblaient à peine ouverts quand il posa sa ribambelle de questions.

\- Mrs Pickelboth, Rupert Soupolet de la Gazette du Sorcier...Qu'en est-il de l'avenir de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ? Des changements vont-ils survenir suite à sa rénovation ? Et pour Pré-au-lard ? Le village va-t-il renaître de ses cendres après une telle folie ? Qu'en sera-t-il de ses habitants ? Et pour les mangemorts encore en cavale ? Ainsi que ceux qui ont été fait prisonniers ?

La ministre se hissa de toute sa hauteur, s'appuyant sur le pupitre de bois massif, jaugeant le petit homme surexcité. Ses yeux bleus inquisiteurs semblaient le scruter à la loupe, comme si elle cherchait à le connaître avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Son épaisse tignasse de cheveux dodelina quelque peu quand elle se mit à rire doucement. C'était un rire assuré, il n'était pas moqueur, ni exagéré.

\- Veuillez me laisser le temps de répondre mon cher ami... comme je venais de le dire, les changements seront considérables... Pour commencer, tous les moyens seront mis en œuvre pour aider à la rénovation de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et du village de pré-au-lard...Ses habitants seront accueillis et relogés selon les besoins par nos soins le temps de pouvoir récupérer leurs biens... L'école une fois les travaux terminés sera dirigé par le Professeur Minerva McGonagall. Qui fut une très bonne co-Directrice toutes ces années... le poste lui revient donc de droit...

Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant à une autre de ses questions.

\- Plusieurs mangemorts ont été arrêtés et conduit directement à Azkaban sans aucune forme de procès. Certains d'entre eux, s'étant rendus d'eux-mêmes, auront la chance de pouvoir se défendre devant une cour de justice composée du Magenmagot et d'un jury choisis par mes soins. Je laisse une chance à ceux que la guerre et la vie n'ont pas épargné ! Plusieurs mangemorts ont laissés tomber les armes au bon moment et d'autres on agit en faveur de notre cause. Il est de mon devoir d'être juste et de leur laisser une chance de se défendre ! "

Elle sourit à l'assemblée qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle, espérant mettre fin à toutes formes de protestations sur ses agissements, elle poursuivit :

\- Ensuite parmi les changements les plus importants les concernant, je compte mettre en place une méthode qui me tient à cœur... Chaque individu ayant eu des relations avec le seigneur des ténèbres qui saura démontrer sa neutralité se verra accorder une période probatoire durant laquelle, sous la surveillance d'un ou de plusieurs membres du Ministère, il devra faire ses preuves pour prouver la véracité de ses positions, le mensonge n'aura aucune place car tous les accusés seront soumis au véritaserum durant leur audience...

Elle prit une inspiration avant de terminer par le point qui la travaillait le plus.

\- ... Les anciens élèves de Poudlard, enfants de mangemorts et membres de la maison serpentard se verront eux aussi accorder une audience. S'ils souhaitent obtenir le droit d'asile au sein de leur école, pour la durée de leur scolarité, cela leur sera accordé ! ... Ensuite, l'allée des embrumes, quartiers réputé pour ses habitants peu fréquentables et ses boutiques douteuses se verra mit sous surveillance 24h sur 24, 50 détraqueurs, à nouveau sous l'entier contrôle du Ministère, ainsi que 20 Aurors surveilleront nuit et jour ses rues...

Elle réfléchit un instant et il lui sembla qu'un point n'avait pas été élucidé. Elle ajouta alors :

\- Et en ce qui concerne les mangemorts encore en cavale, je puis vous assurer que nous mettons tout en oeuvre pour les rechercher et les soumettre, eux aussi, aux nouvelles lois qui régissent ce nouveau monde magique !

Elle observa la foule qui semblait estomaqué par toutes ses annonces.

... Pour finir tous les survivants de cette guerre, ceux qui se sont battus pour la cause et qui ont fait en sorte que le monde soit de nouveau sûr seront récompensés généreusement par le nouveau gouvernement que je mets en place. Sachez que tous ces changements prendront du temps mais que nous parviendrons à faire en sorte que tout cela fonctionne ! Je vous remercie, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci et Bonne journée.

Elle s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide pour échapper aux mille et une questions qui brûlaient les lèvres des rédacteurs en chef du pays. Ils auraient leurs réponses bien assez tôt et elle estimait en avoir déjà beaucoup trop dit.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le début de la renaissance

****Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!:)

Plumaëmous.

****CHAPITRE 1 : Le début de la Renaissance.****

**[ Au terrier... Été, fin juillet 1998.]**

La nuit était douce et l'atmosphère sucrée. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher malgré l'heure tardive, signe que l'été commençait à prendre ses marques. Sur une colline près du village de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule une petite maison attirait l'attention des regards curieux de par sa silhouette étrange. Elle semblait un peu bancale et menacer de s'écrouler à tout moment. A l'intérieur pourtant, l'ambiance était enjouée et festive. Autour de la table, dans la petite salle à manger commune, étaient réunis une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre. La pièce était chaleureuse, des chandelles magiquement élevées dans les airs, éclairaient le festin d'un doux halo de lumière. Dans un coin de la salle on entendait à peine le cliquetis des aiguilles s'entrechoquant pour nouer la laine qui s'échappait de la pelote au sol. Les rires et les chants n'avaient de cessent de surprendre le silence depuis des heures. Ils mangeaient de bon cœur et discutaient de tout et de rien, tout était bien. Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient assis au bout de la table et riaient à en perdre haleine aux blagues de leurs jumeaux; ce qui aurait pu paraître anormal ou un peu étrange en temps normal. Mais les temps avaient changés. Harry et Ginny piochaient sans grande conviction dans leurs assiettes, la raison ? Sans doute était-ce parce qu'un Ronald glouton avait eu la bonne idée de venir s'asseoir entre les deux jeunes amoureux avec la délicatesse et l'innocence d'un phacochère. Il n'avait pas même l'air d'avoir saisi l'importance de son geste comme si tout le monde sauf lui avait compris la situation. Celle-ci amusait grandement Hermione qui subissant, alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses hilarités, les reproches non-verbal de son meilleur ami assit en face d'elle.

\- Je t'avais dit de le lui expliquer...Mima-t-elle sur ses lèvres dans un sourire alors qu'Harry se renfrognait un peu plus.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et chacun reprit ses activités dans son coin. Harry et Ron s'installèrent près de la fenêtre pour entamer une partie d'échecs version sorciers, dont l'élu ne sortait jamais vainqueur pour sa plus grande frustration. Ginny aidait Molly et les jumeaux dans la corvée que fut la vaisselle après ce repas de fête qui avait compté de nombreux invités. Rémus et Tonks discutaient sur le palier de la porte avec Mr Weasley, sur le point de rejoindre leur fils qui attendait sagement chez les parents de l'Auror. Bill et Fleur étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Hermione aperçut alors Charlie qui contrairement aux autres semblaient tendu. Elle le suivit du coin de l'œil son ouvrage d'Histoire de la magie dans les bras. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir pu faire sa 7ième année. Mais en même temps à la rentrée elle serait acceptée dans un programme de médicomagie et c'était ce dont elle avait rêvé. Ils avaient tous reçus leurs diplômes après un entretien avec Minerva Mcgonagall dans l'ancien bureau du Directeur. Quelques questions basiques et beaucoup trop simple, deux trois signatures, et de nombreux remerciements pour avoir sauvé le monde des sorciers de l'emprise de Lord Voldemort. Ça avait été aussi simple que cela. Charlie pensant que personne ne l'avait vu, sortit discrètement du salon pour rejoindre la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour de la maison. Hermione observa autour d'elle et même s'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à elle, elle annonça à ses deux acolytes qu'elle allait lire un peu au clair de lune. Ron jeta un bref coup d'œil à son amie et soupira dans un sourire :

\- Hermione, tu sais que tu as deux mois de vacances ! Tu pourrais apprendre à te détendre un peu !

\- Ce n'est pas pour mes cours mais pour mon plaisir, Ronald ! Lui répondit-elle un peu sur la défensive.

\- Oh, excuse moi j'avais oublié comme '' L'histoire de la magie '' était passionnante !

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu l'ais lu en sept ans !

Sur cette dernière réplique elle sortit du salon et claqua sans vraiment le vouloir la porte arrière de la maison derrière elle. Ronald avait le don de l'énerver quoi qu'elle fasse. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé du baiser échangé lors de la grande bataille et s'était sûrement mieux ainsi même si Hermione souffrait en silence de l'ignorance de son meilleur ami. Un accord tacite s'était installé entre eux, rester amis. Au début, elle en avait voulu a Ron de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais après des heures de discussion avec Ginny elle avait finalement abandonné l'idée de voir un jour le Gryffondor lui avouer ses sentiments alors elle tentait chaque jour de l'oublier. Le pire était sûrement que celui-ci se montrait encore jaloux quand elle recevait une lettre de son ami, Victor ou un compliment de la part d'une autre personne du sexe opposé. Ces situations se terminaient toujours de la même façon, soit elle s'en allait rapidement pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre des choses qu'elle regretterait par la suite, soit ils se disputaient encore. Elle était réellement lasse de ses scènes. La guerre était terminée depuis le mois de mai, le monde sorcier reprenait doucement du poil de la bête et elle, devait encore se battre avec ses sentiments. Tout ça parce que Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley n'assumait pas d'en avoir pour elle. Elle se lamentait souvent que tout ceci ne soit pas plus simple, qu'elle puisse aimer sans avoir à crier, se battre ou pleurer. Mais quand elle y repensait, tout ça l'aidait à se détacher de Ron plus facilement. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle était sortie pour deux raisons et elle les avait complètement oubliés sur l'instant. L'un d'elle lui rappela son existence quand une voix veloutée lui demanda presque gravement :

\- Mon frère ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre, hein...

Elle tourna son visage vers la source de cette interrogation et sourit tristement en apercevant de nouveau le visage de Charlie. Il était assis sur la balançoire du porche à l'arrière de la maison. Hermione se souvenait du jour où Molly avait tenue à ce qu'elle soit fixée. Ce jour-là et pas un autre, Mr Weasley devait encore s'en souvenir lui aussi. Il n'avait pas eu de repos avant que celle-ci soit installé et fonctionnelle. Elle jaugea le frère de Ron un instant et s'installa sur la balançoire avec lui, alors qu'il avait cessé de la faire bouger.

\- Nos discussions se terminent toutes comme ça depuis quelques temps, en fait, je me demande si elles ont été normales un jour... répondit-elle, la mine triste en posant son livre sur ses genoux.

\- Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre tu sais, mais il est vrai qu'on aurait dû lui apprendre à parler aux filles.

\- Aaah, alors c'est de votre faute ? Merci ! Rit-elle doucement, amusée.

\- De notre faute, sûrement pas. Il a dû hériter de l'hérédité grincheuse de Grand Tante Tessie, ajouta-t-il souriant.

Elle sourit doucement à son tour, un peu moins tendue qu'auparavant. Puis elle se rappela soudainement que si elle l'avait suivi jusqu'au dehors c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi apaisé que les autres. Elle tourna légèrement son corps vers celui du dresseur de dragon et osa demander :

\- Charlie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je.. Enfin, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir que tu ne semblais pas aussi enclin à fêter que les autres... je me trompe ?

Il sourit et elle baissa la tête, le regard posé sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle triturait son livre nerveusement. Elle ne connaissait Charlie que depuis quelques mois réellement. Il était rentré au terrier un peu avant la grande bataille et ne l'avait pas déserté depuis. Il avait tout quitté pour rester auprès de sa famille. Son emploi, ses dragons et sa vie en Roumanie. Chez les Weasley la famille était plus forte que tout, et elle le comprenait un peu plus aujourd'hui. George et Fred avaient frôlés la mort durant cette guerre, ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Tous les membres de la famille à dire vrai. Et ceux qui n'en faisait pas partit par le sang mais pas le cœur, comme Harry et elle. Elle était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, honteuse d'avoir eu tant d'audace alors qu'il la surprit en répondant d'une voix calme et posée :

\- Tu ne te trompes pas. Il est vrai qu'il m'arrive d'être un peu morose ces temps-ci.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et osa de nouveau, se sentant un peu plus confiante face à la réaction du deuxième enfant des Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si triste ? A te voir, on penserait que rien ne peut t'atteindre... dit-elle, la voix un peu hésitante.

\- Et bien, c'est peut-être un peu stupide de ma part, ou égoïste, mais ma vie en Roumanie me manque et mes dragons aussi, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

\- Je comprends. Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir tout quitté ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Peut-être avait-elle était un peu trop loin avec cette question déplacée. Elle, souffrait du manque de ses parents qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais, elle pouvait alors comprendre ce qu'il ressentait mais dans le fond, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. D'avoir tout abandonné elle aussi, pour le bien de sa famille. Ses parents étaient aujourd'hui en vies et protégés, même s'ils ne se souvenaient plus qu'ils avaient une fille. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard alors qu'il répondait dans un sourire tout aussi peu convainquant :

\- Non, je ne regrette pas. Après tout, il y a des choses bien plus importantes que mes états d'âmes. Ma famille avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Mais revenons-en à mon frère, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Je vous ai observé tu sais et je sens bien qu'il y a un malaise...

Elle ne poursuivit pas et accepta son changement de discussion en lui répondant timidement.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, disons qu'il fait l'autruche et que je dois m'en contenter...

\- Te contenter de quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose de tout lui raconter. Entre frère peut être se répéterait-il ces choses. Il dût sentir son hésitation à lui faire confiance puisqu'il ajouta pour l'apaiser :

\- Je ne dirai rien à Ronald, c'est une promesse, dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle sourit en retour et exposa alors :

\- Et bien, durant la grande bataille nous nous... nous nous sommes embrassés... mais ça ne voulait apparemment rien dire pour lui. Il a dû avoir peur que nous mourrions ce soir-là. Depuis nous n'en avons pas reparlé et c'est mieux ainsi. Nous sommes amis. Voilà.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau incapable de répondre sur le coup. Si elle l'aimait ? C'était là, une bonne question. Oui, bien sûr. Mais pas autant qu'elle avait pu l'aimer il y a quelques mois, plus de cette manière à vrai dire.

\- Je l'ai aimé. À présent, je me suis fait une raison et je l'aime comme j'aime Harry. Il connaissait mes sentiments mais il n'est pas revenu vers moi. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne si j'ai décidé que ça ne valait pas la peine d'attendre éternellement ? Dit-elle en se tournant un peu plus vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Il rit doucement, presque tendrement et ajouta :

\- Absolument pas, Hermione. Tu es une jeune femme brillante, talentueuse et magnifique. Mon frère n'a pas su prendre la bonne décision, il s'en mordra sûrement les doigts un jour, mais ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne, tu as le droit de vivre.

Elle sourit doucement, ses joues se tintant de rose délicatement alors qu'il la complimentait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle discutait avec Charlie, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils parlaient aussi ouvertement de choses personnelles, de sentiments et d'émotions. Elle sentit soudainement la balançoire se remettre à bouger et elle se laissa aller au fond, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol tandis que ceux du roux donnaient le rythme. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux et seule la légère brise du soir qui sifflait à travers les fenêtres de la vieille maison, le troublait. Hermione ferma même les yeux pour se concentrer sur tout ce qui les entourait. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Charlie qui se dégageait doucement de son flanc pour venir la frôler, ainsi que son parfum boisé, tinté de musc. Elle pouvait entendre le vent dans les arbres qui faisait doucement bruisser les feuilles de l'arrière-cour, ainsi que le frottement rugueux de la peau des doigts de Charlie sur le dossier de la balançoire en bois. Ceux-ci juste derrière sa nuque. Elle se surprenait même à les sentir par moment, dans un contact involontaire et sûrement innocent de sa part. La lune sortit bientôt de derrière les nuages pour les inonder de sa lumière majestueuse, c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux et songea aux nombreuses pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Ça lui faisait cela à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur les étoiles. Cette grande Dame veillait sur ses amis, sur ses parents et même sur elle.

Elle eut un frisson. Sûrement dût au froid qui s'insinuait sous son gilet de coton léger. Et sans même qu'elle n'est eu à le mentionner elle sentit que la balançoire s'arrêtait doucement. Charlie retira sa veste à la hâte et la déposa sur ses frêles épaules. Le vêtement bien trop grand pour elle, l'engloba entièrement et une douce chaleur l'envahit bientôt. La voix du jeune homme la sortie de ses pensées alors qu'elle était envoûté par les fragrances que dégageait le cuir :

\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu n'as rien sur le dos et les nuits sont fraîches pour un mois de juillet.

\- Tu devrais garder ta veste alors ? Dit-elle en esquissant un mouvement pour l'enlever.

\- Non, garde là. Tu n'auras qu'à l'accrocher à l'intérieur, je rentre bientôt de toute façon.

Elle acquiesça. Il avait sûrement eu ce geste par pur galanterie et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle se leva délicatement de la balançoire, récupérant son livre qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'ouvrir au final. Elle sourit à Charlie et poussa la porte afin de rentrer à l'intérieur, sa veste toujours sur les épaules. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et prit le temps de respirer tendrement l'odeur du Dresseur de dragon présente sur la veste avant de s'en défaire pour l'accrocher dans le hall. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le cuir de celle-ci durant quelques instants avant qu'elle se soit interrompu par des voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon pour annoncer qu'elle allait se doucher puis se coucher. Ron tenta de faire une réflexion mais il fut vite coupé par Molly :

\- Bonne nuit ma Chérie, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci, Molly, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et s'assit quelques instants sur son lit. Elle se sentait un peu troublé. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle pensait souvent à Charlie. Pas de façon déplacée mais comme... elle ne savait pas trop elle-même. Elle se surprenait à avoir envie d'être prise dans ses bras pour avoir un peu de réconfort, ou quelque chose de plus osé comme un baiser, tendre et libérateur. Puis venait la culpabilité qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ressentir envers Ronald. Elle sortit de ses pensées dans un soupire, se disant pour elle-même :

\- Cesse de rêvasser Hermione, ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner entre vous. Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit...

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, ni de prendre sa douche et se coucha sur ses draps sans les défaire. Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère qui aurait pu l'aider dans ce conflit intérieur qui battait son plein. Cette guerre de sentiment avec Ronald et ses rêvasseries absurdes à propos de cet homme bien plus âgé qu'elle et surtout, faisant également partit de la famille Weasley. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement. Les sourires, les câlins de son père, les baisers délicats de sa mère, les rires, les joies et même les peines. Elle se sentait orpheline. Presque inexistante alors qu'elle n'avait plus de vie, ni de sens dans la mémoire de ses parents. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, serrant contre elle son gilet imprégné du parfum de Charlie. Sa présence avait le don de lui apporter du réconfort et à cet instant, même s'il n'était pas présent, son odeur la rassurait. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit dans le silence de la chambre, la lune perçant à travers les lourds et épais rideaux de celle-ci.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :) Laissez une petite review. **

**Plumaëmous.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Préparatifs et Confusion

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) des univers, appartiennent aux auteurs. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

**CHAPITRE 2 : Préparatifs, confusion et sacs de nœuds.**

Le lendemain, on frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore embrumé dans ce qui restait de ses rêves. Alors, la personne insista. Dans un soupire, elle repoussa ses couvertures et vit avec surprise que Ginny n'était pas dans son lit. Elle posa les yeux sur son réveil moldu et manqua de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il était déjà tard, du moins pour la famille Weasley. Molly était une femme organisé et le petit déjeuner se prenait à des heures fixes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement moins broussailleux que lors de sa première année et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry, Ron ou même Ginny. Mais bien de Charlie. Elle baissa les yeux, regardant le sol avec une soudainement admiration. Il lui sourit doucement, alors qu'il remarquait rapidement qu'elle ne s'était pas changée depuis hier soir et qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Sans vraiment y réfléchir et plus comme il l'aurait fait avec Ginny, il glissa le bout de ses doigts sous son menton et releva son visage. Dans un regard inquiet, il demanda :

\- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, très bien,... mentit-elle.

\- Je ne te crois pas Hermione, mais je respecte le fait que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, répondit-il sincèrement et avec délicatesse, ajoutant : Tu devrais prendre ta douche et te changer. Le petit déjeuner est servi et nous sommes les deux derniers. Je dirai à maman que tu as eu une panne de réveil.

Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. N'avait pas insisté. C'était montré compréhensif et patient. C'était comporté comme elle l'aimait tant de sa part. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et le remercia. Il lâcha doucement son visage et prit la direction des escaliers. Rapidement, elle regretta que ce contact n'eue pas duré plus longtemps et elle se perdit dans la contemplation de sa chevelure rousse dévalant les escaliers dans une allure imposée. Après qu'il eut disparu sous le palier de l'étage en dessous, elle reprit ses esprits et attrapa rapidement des vêtements dans sa malle pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

En bas, autour de la table du petit déjeuner, la discussion était animée. Ron avait emmené Harry jouer au Quidditch dehors après qu'ils aient avalé un toast ou deux et Molly, lançait donc les préparatif pour l'anniversaire du Survivant. Il restait une semaine avant le 31 mais il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans le fait que Mrs Weasley s'y prenne à l'avance. Elle qui aimait que tout soit parfait. Hermione s'assit à la table en saluant silencieusement les autres membres de la famille présents. Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et elle se sentit rougir. Elle se servit un bol de chocolat chaud et prit le temps de beurrer son toast avec tant d'application qu'il n'y avait rien de normal là-dedans. Molly semblait s'activer entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, en rassemblant des parchemins d'invitations qu'elle n'avait pas encore envoyées aux invités. La jeune brune écoutait activement la conversation, en posant ses yeux son petit déjeuner, alors que Mrs Weasley exposait les rôles de chacun :

\- Donc, Fred et Georges, vous enverrez les invitations, Charlie et votre père, ainsi que Percy s'occuperont de monter le chapiteau dans la cour... Ginny et... Hermione ma chérie...

Celle-ci releva la tête rapidement.

\- Oui, Molly ?

\- Accepterais-tu de te charger de la décoration avec Ginny et moi ?

\- Oui bien sûr avec plaisir.

L'hôtesse de maison continua son exposition en ajoutant que Ron aurait pour seul rôle d'occuper Harry afin que toute cette soirée reste secrète. Tout le monde hocha la tête à cette idée et le petit déjeuner se poursuivi un peu plus calmement alors que Molly terminait les quelques invitations assise au bout de la table. Hermione mangea son toast un peu rêveuse, songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à son meilleur ami pour son anniversaire. C'est Charlie qui la sortie de ses pensées alors qu'il se levait pour aller déposer son couvert dans la cuisine. Elle le suivit du regard mais revint bien vite le nez dans son bol de chocolat pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop suspect. Elle avait rêvé de lui cette nuit. Inconsciemment. Un rêve simple et tendre, qui avait apaisé ses pleures mais troublé davantage son cœur. Il lui avait souri, avait déposé sa main délicatement sur sa joue en la caressant de son pouce, puis lentement, atrocement lentement, il était venu déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus simplement du monde, comme si tout pouvait être naturel avec lui. Elle ne se souvenait que de cela mais c'était déjà bien assez pour la faire rougir en sa présence. Rien de tout cela n'avait été réel mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y rêver. Qu'était-elle en train de faire au juste ? Remplacer une obsession par une autre ? Remplacer l'amour qu'elle avait pour Ron par celui qu'elle pourrait avoir pour Charlie ? Était-ce raisonnable de penser à lui de cette manière alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signe de sa part qui prouvait qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite attirance pour elle. Voilà qu'elle se remettait dans une situation à sens unique. Elle se sentait stupide. Stupide, oui. Et triste également, sans vraiment en connaître la raison première. Elle se posait mille et une questions dont elle n'avait aucune réponse. Peut-être faisait-elle cela pour combler un manque. Depuis qu'elle avait retiré la mémoire à ses parents elle s'était accrochée à l'amour que lui donnaient Ron et Harry. Et maintenant qu'elle avait perdu l'amour qu'elle espérait de Ron peut être cherchait-elle à le remplacer. Elle n'en savait vraiment rien et ça allait finir par la rendre folle. Elle ne voulait faire souffrir personne dans sa débâcle de sentiments et elle songea qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'écouterait sans jugement et qui saurait trouver une solution à son problème ou du moins l'aider à trouver par elle-même. Harry. Sans vraiment y réfléchir et pousser par sa détermination à mettre fin à ses questions, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer ses couverts et son bol dans l'évier, faire rapidement la vaisselle et enfin, trouver Harry. Son plan aurait très bien pu fonctionner si Charlie n'était pas resté dans la cuisine tout ce temps, comme pour l'attendre en finissant sa tasse de thé, appuyé contre l'évier. Elle dût paraître ridicule alors qu'elle s'était figé quelques instants, surprise. Elle posa ses yeux sur son front, car il lui était trop difficile de le regarder dans les yeux et lui demanda d'une voix timide et presque incompatible avec son fort caractère :

\- Oh, euh.. je suis venue faire ma vaisselle, je peux ?

Il s'écarta légèrement de l'évier avec un sourire pour lui laisser la place d'accomplir sa tâche et continua de siroter son thé.

\- Tu peux. Bonjour !

Elle déposa ses ustensiles maladroitement dans le bac et tourna son visage vers lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

Il sourit largement.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la politesse de te le dire ce matin, alors Bonjour.

\- Oh, Bonjour à toi aussi... Charlie.

* Charlie. Tendre Charlie. Que j'aimerai que tes lèvres ne soient pas si invitantes...*

\- Tu dois être impatiente !

\- Impatiente ? De quoi ?

Elle réprima un frisson qui lui courait dans la nuque alors qu'elle avait peur d'avoir pensé trop fort ou d'avoir fait autre chose qui lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille.

\- Impatiente pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Elle se sentit soulagé d'un coup alors qu'elle avait les mains plongées dans l'eau savonneuse.

\- Oh, oui. Ce sera une bonne occasion de fêter avec tous nos amis. De le fêter lui mais aussi le fait que nous avons libérer le monde magique du règne de Lord Voldemort.

\- J'aime ton audace.

Elle manqua de lâcher son bol.

\- Harry et toi n'en avaient jamais manqués pour prononcer ce nom interdit, finit-il dans un sourire.

\- Oh et bien.. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose elle-même. Et aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus à avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est un fait, répondit-il en s'empressant de finir sa tasse de thé.

Elle rinça rapidement sa petite vaisselle qui lui avait mis plus de temps que prévu et la déposa sur le comptoir en silence. Charlie lui tendit alors le torchon, le visage toujours aussi souriant.

\- Merci.

\- C'était un plaisir, Miss Granger. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai quelques commissions à faire.

Elle lui sourit timidement en saisissant le tissu et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il attrapa une de ses mains dans la sienne et déposa un baiser délicat sur le dos de celle-ci avant de disparaître. Elle observa un instant sa main, béatement. Sa vaisselle attendrait pour être séchée. Il fallait qu'elle parle rapidement à Harry sans quoi, elle en perdrait sûrement la raison. Elle jeta le torchon sur le comptoir et sortie par la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Une main au-dessus des yeux, elle chercha ses deux meilleurs amis du regard en se demandant comment elle arriverait à parler seul à seul avec Harry sans avoir à vexer Ron. Elle réussit finalement à les voir, volant tous deux dans le ciel ensoleillé de juillet, riant joyeusement. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle ne se rappelait pas depuis quand ils n'avaient pas étaient insouciant de la sorte. Elle leur lança des signes de la main en les appelants et rapidement ils descendirent en flèche vers le sol, faisant la course évidemment. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche, souriante, attendant qu'ils posent les pieds à terre. Harry fut le premier à arriver et au final elle n'eut pas à trouver d'excuse car Ron, ronchon annonça qu'il allait faire un peu de limonade dans la cuisine. Quel mauvais joueur. Elle vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel et elle observa Ron entrer à l'intérieur. Son meilleur ami lui lança :

\- Il est toujours aussi mauvais joueur à ce que je vois, finit-il en souriant.

\- A vrai dire, pour une fois ca m'arrange.

Il l'observa un sourcil haussé, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

\- J'avais besoin de me confier à toi, Harry.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Je... je ne sais pas par où commencer...

\- Commence par le début ou par le plus important, je t'écoute !

\- Et bien... je suis complètement perdue Harry. Entre Ron et.. enfin, je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. Mes parents me manquent tellement, si ca se trouve, je cherche à comble le manque qu'ils laissent dans ma vie et vu que Ron n'a jamais eu..

\- Wow, wow, Attends, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Jemesensattiréparcharlie, dit-elle aussi rapidement que possible comme si c'était plus simple de l'avouer ainsi.

\- Tu te quoi ? Hermione respire on dirait que tu vas exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Explique-moi.

\- Charlie, souffla-t-elle simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Charlie ? Ajouta-t-il à sa suite, un sourcil haussé et la tête de quelqu'un qui ne comprends rien.

\- Il y a qu'il se comporte avec moi de la manière dont j'aurai aimé voir Ron le faire il fut un temps.

\- C'est à dire ?

Il semblait faire exprès de ne rien comprendre mais Hermione savait que toutes les histoires sentimentales dépassées Harry, même la sienne.

\- Écoute Harry, je ne sais pas si tout ceci veut dire quelque chose ou pas. Mais j'aime la façon dont il se comporte avec moi. La façon dont il s'adresse à moi, nos discussions passionnantes, ses sourires, ses petites attentions... Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Sûrement même. Mais je vais devenir folle! J'ai le sentiment de tenter de remplacer la déception que Ron a laissé dans mon cœur en m'accrochant à une illusion...

\- Hermione...

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra fort contre lui.

\- Tu es une jeune femme brillante. Je sais que tu as souffert de la stupidité de Ron et crois-moi, je ne le comprends pas. Je ne pense pas que tu tentes de remplacer quoi que ce soit. Charlie est un type sympa et je pense que si tu te sens... attirer par lui ca n'a rien à voir avec le manque de tes parents ou Ron.

Il tentait de trouver les bons mots mais il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel terrain il glissait.

\- Je me sens stupide.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que tout ça n'a pas de sens, Harry. Tu penses à Ron dans tout ça et puis Charlie est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi... il n'a rien à faire avec une enfant et puis, je ne sais même pas si il m'apprécie de la sorte.

\- Hermione, tu penses à toi dans tout ça ? Ron a laissé passer sa chance il y a longtemps et il en est sûrement conscient. Ou pas, enfin tu connais Ronald... - Il marqua une pause - ... Quant à Charlie, tu pourrais laisser faire les choses et voir ce que ça donne... Je ne sais pas, si ça veut dire quelque chose pour lui, tu finiras bien par l'apprendre un jour...

\- Tu as sûrement raison, Harry... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je panique au juste... Je devrais attendre de voir.

Harry la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et sourit doucement, soufflant à son oreille.

\- Hermione, si j'apprends quelque chose, je te promets de t'en parler. Mais Charlie n'est pas du genre à se confier à moi, encore moins à Ron, alors aux jumeaux je n'imagine même pas.

Elle rit amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, mais c'est gentil de ta part, Harry. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !


	4. Chapter 3 : Journée ensoleillée

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!:)

**Plumaëmous.**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Journée ensoleillée.**

[ Une semaine plus tard...]

La semaine était passé très vite mais elle avait été bénéfique pour Hermione. Sa discussion avec Harry lui avait fait le plus grand bien et en le quittant elle avait décidé de se reprendre en main et d'oublier un peu le tourment de ses sentiments. Elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans ses futurs cours de médicomagie en étudiant les plantes médicinales dans un vieux livre de Mrs Weasley. Puis elle avait aussi aidé Ginny à choisir, acheter et décorer le chapiteau de l'arrière-cour du terrier qui était rendu invisible aux yeux de Harry seulement, grâce à un sort des jumeaux. Durant la semaine, elle avait à peine croisé ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald étant en charge de l'éloignement du survivant. Elle n'avait pas non plus croisé Charlie énormément et ça lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits et de ne plus penser à lui, du moins quand elle était éveillée. Les repas avait été les seuls moments où toute la famille était réunie autour de la table et où tout le monde avait pu se voir, discuter et partager. Il ne s'était donc rien passé d'exceptionnel durant ces quelques jours à part peut-être la journée où Ginny et elle, avaient parcouru le chemin de traverse à la recherche de tenues pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. La jeune cadette des Weasley s'était trouvé une robe rouge magnifique qui rendait sa chevelure encore plus flamboyante et Hermione avait opté pour une robe d'été en voilage et coton blanc. Fines bretelles, au-dessus du genou. Elle avait totalement craqué en la voyant et Ginny n'avait pas eu a lui forcer la main pour ce faire plaisir cette fois-ci.

La journée paraissait bien calme alors que tous les préparatifs étaient terminés pour la fête de ce soir. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans son coin, même si Ron faisait bien attention à ce qu'Harry ne mette pas un pied dans l'arrière-cour, juste au cas où. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs suggérer en fin de matinée qu'ils se rendent tous au petit lac un peu plus loin derrière les collines afin de se baigner. L'idée avait été accueillie avec bonheur et tous s'étaient réjouis, charriant Ronald sur le fait que quand il voulait, il pouvait avoir de bonnes initiatives. Le dîner se passa donc dans la bonne humeur générale et tout le monde monta se préparer par la suite afin de se rendre au lac. Molly ne manqua bien sûr pas de rappeler à sa petite bande, qu'il fallait attendre deux heures après le repas pour se baigner. Ils attendirent donc pour lui faire plaisir et prirent ensuite la route, serviettes et sac sur le dos. Ron était le plus chargé car sa mère avait tenue à ce qu'ils apportent avec eux, un panier avec quelques fruits, boissons et autres collations. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bord de l'eau et Ronald déposa lourdement le panier par terre. Hermione s'en amusa et exposa rayonnante :

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu utiliser ta baguette pour le faire léviter devant toi ?

Ron se tapa presque le front et se renfrogna alors que les jumeaux, Harry et Ginny éclataient de rire.

\- Merci de ne me le dire que maintenant Hermione, tu es une véritable amie, vraiment !

Il sourit également, ne voulant pas gâcher la journée d'Harry. Les jumeaux commencèrent à faire la course à celui qui se mettrait en maillot le plus rapidement et leurs vêtements volaient dans tous les sens alors qu'ils manquaient de tomber chacun leur tour sous les rires des deux filles. Elles aussi s'installèrent tranquillement sur l'herbe en étalant leurs serviettes et la jeune cadette demanda alors ce que la jeune brune avait dans la tête depuis leur départ de la maison :

\- Hé Fred, pourquoi Charlie n'est pas venu ? Je pensais qu'il en avait envie au dîner.

\- Oh, il va venir un peu plus tard, Papa lui a demandé de l'aider pour la moto de Sirius ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il courrait déjà vers l'eau avec Georges.

Les deux corps élancés des jumeaux plongèrent dans les eaux fraîches du Lac de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule , éclaboussant au passage, Harry et Ron qui avaient à peine retirés leurs t-shirt. Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour rejoindre les jumeaux après cette attaque et les filles observait timidement le spectacle. Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans son nouveau maillot de bain choisi par les soins de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pourtant rien de sorcier, un simple maillot deux pièces, noir et sans fioritures. Hermione était surtout mal à l'aise parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle montrait autant son corps. Les autres étés au Terrier avaient été complètement différents. En fait, Hermione n'avait passé que deux étés au Terrier et celui-ci était le deuxième. L'année d'avant, Ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se voir aussi longtemps, ou même de prendre le temps de se baigner, de pique-niquer... trop occupés à résoudre des problèmes de taille en ce qui concernait leur fuite et leur non-retour à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ressentait se malaise. Avec ses parents à la plage, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée mais ici c'était différent. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Se mettre dans cette tenue devant Ron, Harry...

Elle sortit de ses pensées alors que Ginny lui donnait un coup de coude en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Allez Hermione, il te va très bien et tu verras qu'ils ne feront pas du tout attention. On est là pour s'amuser, regarde les, ils se fichent bien de savoir ce que tu portes, sourit-elle.

\- Je sais Ginny, c'est juste que c'est étrange.

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle appréhendait la venue de Charlie également ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise mais décida finalement qu'elle n'allait pas se priver d'eau avec cette chaleur et qu'elle ferait l'effet qu'elle ferait, peu importe lequel. Après tout, elle était Hermione Granger et elle avait le cœur courageux et le caractère d'une lionne. C'était ridicule de sa part de se comporter de la sorte.

\- Allez Hermione, tu es une Gryffondor par merlin ! Encouragea la jeune rousse.

Elle se leva alors dans un élan de courage, suivit de près par Ginny. Elles enlevèrent leurs vêtements rapidement et s'approchèrent à pas de loup du bord de l'eau, ne tenant pas à se faire mouiller avant d'avoir pu poser un pied dans l'eau. Ginny engueula même presque les jumeaux :

\- Je vous préviens, si on reçoit une seule gouttes d'eau avant d'avoir eu le temps de nous mouiller nous-même, je raconte à maman tous vos petits secrets !

Hermione se tenait timidement près d'elle et elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Ron sur son corps qui ne put la mettre que davantage mal à l'aise. Ginny remarqua l'air béat de son frère et leva les yeux au ciel, peut être venait-il de comprendre ce qu'il manquait. Elle le réveilla sèchement :

\- Ron ferme la bouche tu vas gober des mouches. Puis cesse de la regarder comme ça.

Hermione aurait voulu disparaître alors que tous les regards étaient à présent sur elle. Merci Ginny. Elle tenta d'entrer rapidement dans l'eau même si son corps lui criait qu'il n'en avait pas envie aussi vite. La morsure de l'eau fraîche fut difficile à supporter au début mais elle s'atténua et lui fit même le plus grand bien une fois immergée. De l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, elle resta dans son coin alors que Fred et Georges se moquaient gentiment d'elle en lui faisant des clins d'œil explicites. Puis au fur et à mesure l'atmosphère commença à se détendre doucement et les jeux d'eaux furent lancés. Les jumeaux lancèrent celui des combats de stabilité. Hermione monta donc timidement sur les épaules de Fred et Ginny celle de Georges. Le but était simple, faire perdre l'équilibre à l'autre équipe. Harry jouait les arbitres alors qu'Hermione tentait de ne pas penser aux mains de Fred sur ses cuisses qui la rendait de nouveau mal à l'aise. Elle ne passa au-dessus que quand Ginny entama les hostilités en la bousculant rapidement. Fred eut le réflexe d'agripper un peu plus des mains sur Hermione et elle conserva sa place sur ses épaules alors qu'ils répliquaient férocement. Le jeux dura plusieurs minutes, Hermione et Fred avait un large avantage de deux K.O pour Ginny et son jumeau et les rires résonnaient en écho sous les arbres. Le frère et la sœur rattrapèrent bien vite le retard et bientôt les deux équipes furent à égalité. Hermione était déterminé à gagner cette dernière manche mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Charlie au loin. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ce n'est que quand elle entendit sa voix qu'elle tourna la tête quelques secondes, prises aux mains avec Ginny et celle-ci en profita pour la faire tomber. Hermione tomba donc à l'eau entraînant Fred à sa suite mais ne remonta que quelques secondes après lui. Elle aurait voulu disparaître sous l'eau pour ne pas avoir à faire surface. Le manque d'air lui rappela que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et elle remonta. Elle prit une grande inspiration alors que Fred l'engueulait gentiment, ainsi que son grand frère qui avait déstabilisé la concentration de son équipe.

\- Sympa Charlie, on aurait pu gagner si tu ne nous avais pas fait détourner notre attention !

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri, fait place au maître.

Sur le coup Hermione ne comprit pas bien sa réplique, encore un peu embrumé par sa chute et son manque d'oxygène. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas cependant fut le deuxième fils Weasley qui se déshabillait rapidement, laissant pour la première fois son torse nu apparaître sous les yeux d'Hermione. Elle dût sûrement ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau à cet instant mais personne ne le remarqua sauf Ginny qui souriait amusée. Charlie entra dans l'eau sans angoisse ni sans mal et se dirigea rapidement vers Hermione qui ouvraient de grands yeux interloqués. Il lui fit un large sourire et lui demanda d'une voix chaleureuse :

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à montrer à mes frères qui est le plus fort, Hermione ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche durant quelques secondes sans rien dire puis souffla comme si elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Ou.. oui.

Elle ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Charlie plonger pour se glisser entre ses jambes, la prenant sur ses épaules. Elle sentit ses mains fortes à la peau légèrement rugueuses agripper délicatement ses cuisses comme l'avait fait Fred auparavant. Il coinça ses chevilles à l'aide de ses coudes contre ses flancs et elle réalisa qu'elle avait plus de stabilité ainsi. Cependant, elle n'avait plus du tout la tête au jeu mais plutôt focalisé sur le fait que les mains de Charlie étaient posées sur elle. Des multiples frissons électrisaient sa peau et elle tenta de se reprendre en observant Ginny qui montait à présent sur les épaules de Ron. Harry jouait de nouveau les arbitres alors que les jumeaux étaient sortis de l'eau pour grignoter et boire une bièreaubeurre. Le combat commença sans même que son meilleur ami et put donner un quelconque signe et l'avantage fut rapidement prit par l'équipe d'Hermione. Ginny et elle se battaient comme des lionnes en riant et Hermione en oublia complètement les mains de Charlie sur elle. Enfin, dans les moments où il ne s'amusait pas à les balader sur ses genoux pour la stabiliser. Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir mais Charlie n'en menait pas large sous son poids plume. Ils prirent largement de l'avance dans le combat alors que Ginny remontait sur les épaules de son frère pour la deuxième fois. Une troisième fois et ils auraient la victoire. Hermione observait le visage de Ron qui semblait fermé alors qu'il aurait dû prendre plaisir à jouer. Elle ne comprit pas son petit manège et ne s'en formalisa pas pour deux gallions.

\- Tu vas tomber Sale Traîtresse, riait Ginny en poussant Hermione de toutes ses forces.

\- Jamais ! Répondit-elle alors que les doigts de Charlie s'enfonçaient délicatement dans sa chair.

Elle en fut déstabilisé mais lui ne perdit pas pied et c'est sa petite sœur en subissant le revers de sa force qui tomba à la renverse une nouvelle fois. Hermione se sentait heureuse, simplement, et hurla sa joie alors que Charlie lui riait à gorge déployée. Ginny et Ron, eux, boudaient royalement comme leur caractère de mauvais joueurs le leur imposait ce qui accentua l'hilarité de tout le monde autour d'eux. C'est alors qu'elle riait toujours qu'elle sentit les mains de Charlie se déplacer sur ses cuisses et venir se glisser sur ses hanches puis sa taille. Il la souleva sans mal pour la faire passer au-dessus de sa tête et la fit redescendre délicatement dans l'eau, alors que ton son corps frôlait le sien et que ses tenaient fermement ce petit bout de femme frêle. Elle se sentit bien durant cet instant, en oubliant presque qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Un de ses sourires que les autres avaient rarement vu depuis quelques mois et qui lui appartenait sur le moment. Ginny ne manqua rien de la scène alors que les autres charriaient déjà Ron sur son échec cuisant. C'est Charlie qui la sortit de sa rêverie en la remerciant, souriant :

\- Tu as été une très bonne coéquipière, Hermignonne.

Elle se figea légèrement à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule que lui avait donné un jour Ron alors qu'il cherchait à avoir sa copie du devoir de métamorphose. Elle fit un timide sourire à son frère et s'éloigna de lui en nageant. Tout à coup, elle n'avait plus tellement envie de rire, ce simple surnom venait de réveiller le conflit intérieur qu'Harry avait sus apaiser et elle avait envie de hurler. La cadette des Weasley comprit bien en la voyant remonter sur la rive que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle mit donc fin à la petite sortie au lac, parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'ils devaient tous rentrer. Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry bien sûr mais ça, lui, ne le savait pas. Charlie resta un moment interdit dans l'eau et finit par rejoindre la troupe. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent tous au Terrier et sans plus de cérémonie Hermione monta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny en espérant que celle-ci ne la rejoindrait pas. Elle avait simplement envie de se terrer sous sa couette. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de la jeune femme qui crevait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Elle entra dans la pièce, toujours aussi chaleureuse. Une grande fenêtre à double battant laissait entrer le soleil pour réchauffer la pièce et les deux grands lit en fer forgé se faisaient face au milieu de celle-ci. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit la chambre de Ginny. Des posters des Harpies de Holyhead étaient accrochés au mur rejouant leur victoire en 1953 contre les Busards de Heidelberg en boucle ainsi que des photos de Luna, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, elle et d'autres un peu partout. Il y avait une armoire au fond près de la fenêtre où était rangé leurs affaires et en face un petit bureau qui semblait engloutit sous une marre de parchemin usés et sûrement plus d'actualité. Quelques minutes après avoir fermé la porte et s'être jeté sur son lit, celui de gauche, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la tête de Ginny passer dans l'encadrement.

\- Est-ce que ça va Hermione ?

Elle tourna son visage vers elle, alors que son corps faisait face à la fenêtre.

\- Ou.. Oui, j'ai simplement mal à la tête, je voulais me reposer un peu avant ce soir.

\- Hermione, tu pourrais sûrement faire croire ca à Harry mais pas à moi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Elle se redressa dans le lit et se mit en tailleur sur les draps alors que la jeune cadette fermait la porte et venait la rejoindre.

\- Il n'y a rien, Gin', vraiment.

\- C'est Charlie c'est ça.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et les posa sur la jeune rousse sans pouvoir canaliser sa surprise.

\- Tu penses peut être que je suis aveugle, sourit-elle amusée.

\- Gin', tu te fais des idées.

\- Hermione ! Menaça-t-elle presque.

\- Quoi ?

\- Explique-toi. Je sais que tu t'es confié à Harry et il crachera le morceau si j'insiste un peu.

La jeune brune soupira dans un sourire, c'est qu'elle était coriace la cadette.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Et bien commence par me dire ce que tu as avec Charlie.

\- Je n'ai rien avec Charlie. Il est très gentil avec moi, c'est tout. J'apprécie sa compagnie et... et il me remonte un peu le moral.

Le rousse fronça les sourcils alors elle poursuivit.

\- Gin', je ne supporte plus l'attitude de Ron. Lors de la grande bataille on s'est embrassés mais ça ne voulait apparemment rien dire pour lui puisque après ça il ne m'a jamais plus touché de la sorte. Mais dès que je parle de Viktor ou d'un autre, on se dispute, comme à chaque fois. D'ailleurs on se dispute presque tout le temps dès qu'on ne se comprend pas. Je suis lasse... - elle marqua une pause - ... alors que quand je suis avec Charlie, tout me paraît simple. Je peux enfin respirer, sourire et rire. Je ne me prends plus la tête. Et c'est pour ça que je commence à l'apprécier... un peu trop peut-être... mais Ron est toujours là. Je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça, puis je me rationalise en me disant que de toute façon, Charlie n'a pas besoin d'une gamine qui traîne dans ses pattes.

\- Je comprends Hermione. Tu sais, Ron est un idiot. Tu ne lui dois absolument rien alors cesse de te faire du mal comme ça. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse et si c'est avec un pingouin ou Charlie, il n'a rien à y redire. Il n'aura qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si un jour il te voit marié à un autre ! Il n'avait qu'à prendre ces décisions plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que tu vas attendre qu'il se fasse pousser une cervelle ? Hermione, je connais Charlie, lui et moi nous avons une relation très fusionnelle et je peux te dire sans sourciller qu'il tient à toi. Je l'ai vu. De qu'elle manière je n'en sais rien mais c'est à toi de le découvrir ! Lui dit-elle en souriant largement. PUIS HÉ! TU POURRAIS ENFIN DEVENIR MA BELLE-SOEUR !

Les deux filles se mirent à rire amusées. Hermione songea même qu'elle aurait dût en parler plus tôt que cela à Ginny, car elle avait sus trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser et lui donner du courage. Après tout, elle avait raison, elle ne devait rien à Ron et si Charlie lui plaisait, elle avait très bien le droit de voir où tout cela allait la mener. Surtout que Charlie était tout ce qu'elle aimait. C'était une force tranquille. Un homme calme et posé, passionné, attentionné et intellectuel. Ce n'était pas qu'une grosse brute, dresseur de Dragons, non, c'était un homme généreux, aimant et elle admirait beaucoup ses nombreuses qualités. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il se comportait avec sa mère ou Ginny, toujours un petit baiser tendre pour réconforter ou rassurer, toujours une petite phrase pleine d'attention, toujours un petit sourire qui fait chaud au cœur. Oui, Charlie était la force de cette famille et elle savait que beaucoup se reposaient sur ses épaules. Il semblait solitaire et rêveur mais elle avait semblait-il réussit à se faire une petite place dans sa bulle quand ils étaient ensemble. Le fait qu'ils discutaient souvent de tout et de rien, en passant par les créatures magiques, ses dragons et leurs avenirs séparés, les avaient rapprochés.

Elle serra Ginny dans ses bras. La jeune cadette lui avait fait reprendre confiance en elle et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Ron ne la rendrait plus jamais triste. Elle commençait à se faire à l'idée de pouvoir entamer quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre sans jamais lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Elle l'aimait oui, comme son meilleur ami et il devrait le comprendre. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter et bientôt la conversation s'orienta sur la soirée de ce soir.

\- Si on se préparait ! Il est bientôt l'heure du souper et Harry va bientôt découvrir le pot aux roses ! Lança joyeusement Ginny.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elles prirent une douche chacune leur tour et restèrent dans la chambre une bonne heure pour se coiffer, se maquiller et s'habiller. Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux récalcitrants en un chignon déstructuré qui dégageait timidement ses épaules nues et n'avait pas mis plus de maquillage qu'il n'en faut. Sa robe blanche était parfaitement lissé jusqu'à ses genoux et laissait voir ses longues et fines jambes légèrement dorées par le soleil. Ses pieds étaient chaussés dans de haut escarpins blancs, eux aussi, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais portés et qui lui ferait sûrement mal en fin de soirée. Ginny la trouvait magnifique et Harry n'en mènerait pas large non plus en la voyant elle dans sa magnifique robe rouge sang. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ravies et descendirent les escaliers alors que Molly criait déjà au rassemblement. Harry n'était pas encore présent car Ron devait prétexter avoir un truc à récupérer à la boutique des jumeaux et ils arriveraient tous les quatre dans quelques minutes à peine. Mrs Weasley en bas des escaliers vit sa jeune fille descendre accompagner d'Hermione et elle les serra toutes deux dans ses bras, tendrement.

\- Mes chéries vous êtes merveilleuses. Je suis si fière de voir ce que vous êtes devenues.

Molly en aurait presque pleuré et Hermione aussi. Elle avait tout de suite pensée à ses parents et elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient présents auprès d'elle pour voir tout ce qu'elle avait accomplie durant ces longs mois après la bataille de Poudlard. Arthur entra dans la pièce et tout le monde finit par se réunir dans le jardin de la cour arrière où le chapiteau était à présent libéré de ses sorts de désillusion. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur et les femmes de la maison sourirent de concert devant la décoration qu'elles avaient mises tant de temps à choisir.

► Voilà pour le Chapitre 3. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. Une petite review C'est toujours apprécié ! ◄


	5. Chapter 4 : L'anniversaire d'Harry

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira! :)

**Plumaëmous.**

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'anniversaire d'Harry.**

Tout était aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école de sorcellerie, ce qui montrait l'unité dont elle avait fait preuve même avec certains serpentards. C'est la chose qui avait le plus touché Harry cette nuit-là et elles savaient qu'il aimerait ce symbole. Des petites boules lumineuses de différentes tailles flottaient dans les airs et bercer l'abri d'une douce lueur magnifique et chaleureuse. Un grand buffet était disposé sur une table qui semblait ne jamais se terminait et celui donnait envie autant visuellement que par l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Des rôtis, des saucisses, de la purée de pommes de terre, des petits poids et de nombreuses pâtisseries ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau rouge et or qui trônait au milieu de la table. Dessus il était écrit '' Bon anniversaire Harry '' et une feuille de pâte d'amandes rejouait sa première partie de Quidditch, le moment où il avait attrapé le vif d'or. Molly avait pensé à tout et Hermione fut surprise de croiser le regard de Dumbledore et de Severus Rogue. Les deux portraits étaient accrochés solidement à la structure du chapiteau et les deux hommes semblaient en grandes discussions, souriant pour l'un, presque heureux et serein pour l'autre. Sous l'endroit accueillant, tout le monde était réuni. Elle pouvait voir, au fond, Rémus tenir son fils sur un bas alors qu'il tenait fermement la taille de Tonks de l'autre et le couple semblait rires des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux dont Arthur et Molly ne se plaignaient qu'à moitié. Près d'eux à quelques pas, Bill et fleur étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre, une nouvelle fois, en se souriant mutuellement. Seamus et Dean était là également et ils discutaient joyeusement de leur projet d'avenir avec Luna et Neville. Ils comptaient apparemment ouvrir une boutique de jeux sorciers où ils comptaient bien inventés les leurs. Les échecs sorciers et les bavboules n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir tout le monde réunit pour Harry. Il le méritait. Il méritait d'être heureux et elle aussi. La jeune brune continua de faire le tour des personnes présente et sourit en voyant au loin la jeune auror Hestia Jones qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été très complices à la fin de la guerre car celle-ci lui avait sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle d'Harry. Elles s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs et s'était en partie elle qui l'avait encouragé à poursuivre en médicomagie. Elle était avec son mari, Elliot Savage, auror lui aussi et il portait dans ses bras le nouveau venu qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore rencontré. Elle se promit mentalement d'aller les voir plus tard pour que son amie lui présente son petit bout. De nombreux camarades de classes de Poudlard étaient présents, Cho, Collin, Lavande, Padma et Parvati. Tout était parfait pour cet anniversaire. Un plop la sortit de ses pensées et elle dût se retourner pour faire face à Viktor qui avait lui aussi fait le déplacement pour Harry.

\- Herrrmioneee ! Dit-il en la serrant joyeusement dans ses bras.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'appréhender cette étreinte et lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Viktor, je suis contente que tu es pu venir pour Harry ! Il sera content de te voir !

Il lui fit un large sourire comme si lui aussi était content de la situation puis il se dirigea vers les autres afin de les saluer. Hermione sourit doucement pour elle-même, elle avait hâte de voir un certain visage. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il l'observait déjà depuis un petit moment caché dans un coin du chapiteau et qu'il souriait largement. Il la trouvait très belle dans sa jolie robe blanche tout comme sa jeune sœur qui ferait tourner la tête à ce cher Harry ce soir. Molly les interrompit tous deux dans leurs réflexions alors qu'elle annonçait l'arrivée imminente de l'élu, prévenu par le patronus de Fred. On entendit bientôt les voix de Ron et des jumeaux dans le jardin qui avaient bandé les yeux à Harry en lui faisant croire qu'ils avaient une nouvelle invention à lui montrer. Celui-ci était en train de râler gentiment et tout le monde retenait son souffle en s'empêchant de rire. Puis Ron lui enleva le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux et ils se mirent tous à crier '' BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY! '' en applaudissant joyeusement. Le survivant ressembla un instant à un poisson hors de l'eau ce qui fit rire la plupart de l'assemblée et il se passa timidement une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

\- Merci. Merci tout l'monde, dit-il timidement alors que Molly le prenait dans ses bras. Ca a dût vous prendre un temps fou pour tout préparer Mrs Weasley, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

\- Tu le fais déjà en étant parmi nous mon garçon, tu fais partis de la famille Harry et Arthur et moi voulions que tu es ce que tu mérites après toutes ses épreuves.

Harry eut les yeux humides mais il s'interdit de pleurer, serrant tous ceux qui se présentaient à lui dans ses bras en les remerciant. La musique se lança d'un coup de baguette et la fête pu commencer dans la bonne humeur. Les multiples petites tables rondes qui entouraient la piste de danse étaient déjà pleine et tout le monde discutaient joyeusement. Hermione était assise avec Harry et Ginny alors que Ron était tiré de force sur la piste de danse par Lavande. Les trois autres se moquaient du fait que la Ron-ron mania n'avait jamais réellement prit fin du côté de la jeune femme. Ca soulageait Hermione en un sens.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour sortir avec elle la première fois ! Dit Ginny.

\- Oh le désespoir sûrement ! Se moqua gentiment Hermione suivit bientôt par Harry.

Les bièrraubeurres se suivirent et Hermione se sentait simplement légère et sereine. Bienheureuse. Elle n'était pas saoule, non, elle était encore consciente de tout ce qu'elle faisait mais sa timidité avait été mise de côté. Elle se déhanchait sur la piste de danse avec Luna et Ginny en sautant sur place les bras en l'air en suivant le rythme et beaucoup d'yeux étaient posés sur elle sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Il y avait déjà ceux de Ron qui fulminait dans son coin parce que Viktor était présent, puis ceux de celui-ci justement qui discutait avec Harry mais qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Puis il y avait également ceux de Charlie qui souriait de la voir ainsi heureuse sans une once de tristesse dans les yeux. La soirée continua de battre son plein et tout le monde se tût alors que la musique s'arrêtait soudainement. Le buffet était presque vide et il ne manquait plus que le gâteau. Molly fit signe à Harry de venir la rejoindre et elle alluma les bougies sous ses yeux.

\- Prends le temps de faire un vœu Harry ! Dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

Tout le monde acquiesça à sa remarque et le jeune homme prit le temps de prononcer son vœu dans sa tête avant de souffler ses bougies. Le gâteau fut découpé en part égales d'un coup de baguette et tous eurent le droit à un délicieux morceau. Puis la fête reprit rapidement et la piste de danse se remplit tout aussi vite, alors qu'Hermione voyait au loin le sourire d'Harry large et heureux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il dégustait encore son gâteau d'anniversaire debout dans un coin en observant les autres et elle le prit dans ses bras sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

\- Harry, je suis si heureuse. Bon anniversaire !

\- Merci Hermione, sourit-celui-ci alors qu'il déposait son assiette sur une table pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle versa quelques larmes. Peut-être parce qu'Harry la comprenait sûrement mieux que personne et qu'elle était contente qu'il soit encore parmi eux. Peut-être parce que la fatigue et l'alcool aidait. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle était heureuse tout simplement que tout soit bien, enfin. Harry la serra fort contre lui et essuya ses larmes dans un sourire. Il était comme son frère et un lien spécial les unissaient, parce qu'ils étaient les deux pièces rapportées à cette famille. Elle répondit à son sourire et ils prirent place à la table près d'eux pour discuter de tout et de rien. La musique emplissait encore le chapiteau et de nombreux danseurs se trouvaient encore sur la piste. C'était une fête réussit et la nuit avancée rapidement. Après presque une heure, une main se déposa sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elle crut un instant que c'était celle de Charlie, mais en tournant son visage elle sourit un peu tristement en voyant le visage de Viktor. Il lui proposa une danse et elle accepta en s'excusant auprès d'Harry et de Ginny qui les avaient rejoints. Le bulgare l'emmena sur le plancher de danse magiquement installé et ils se placèrent avant que la musique ne démarre. Il déposa une main sur sa taille et prit l'autre dans ses doigts forts, aussi rugueux que ceux de Charlie. La musique commença doucement dans des airs celtiques qu'Hermione adorait et Viktor l'entraîna dans une danse énergique et passionnée alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Elle avait toujours aimé Viktor, pour sa compagnie et sa bonne humeur. Il était devenu un ami précieux au début même si aujourd'hui il s'était un peu éloigné à cause de Ron. Une fois de plus elle s'était interdit de faire quelque chose à cause de lui. Elle le réalisait aujourd'hui, il avait été plus un frein à sa vie qu'autre chose. Le jeune homme riait aussi au rythme de la danse alors qu'il tentait de lui faire des blagues en bulgare qu'Hermione ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qui augmentait son hilarité. Après quelques minutes la musique s'arrêta et les deux amis continuèrent de rire un instant alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Mer.. Merci pour cette danse Viktor, c'était absolument génial ! Dit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais absolument génial, souffla une voix mauvaise dans son dos.

Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Ron, un verre à la main et le visage tordu par la colère. Elle serra sa mâchoire, une fois de plus de quoi se mêlait-il cet abruti.

\- Parfaitement ! Cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait de nouveau vers son ami bulgare.

Elle tenta de reprendre la conversation quand elle entendit Ron grommelait dans son dos. Elle se retourna les poings serrés et aboya, énervée par son comportement à présent.

\- QUOI ? Tu as un problème Ronald ?

\- Ouais, c'est lui mon problème ! Dit-il mauvais désignant Viktor.

\- OH et je peux savoir ce que Viktor t'as fait au juste ! Hurla-t-elle presque.

Toute la foule commençait à tourner les yeux vers eux, certains craignant le pire.

\- Arrête Hermione tu te donnes en spectacle !

Elle fut outrée par son audace et sa bêtise.

\- Je... JE me donne en spectacle ? Dit-elle la voix cassée par la colère et la tristesse. Tu n'es qu'un abruti Ronald Bilius Weasley !

Elle se tourna vers Viktor en saisissant son bras, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher la soirée d'anniversaire d'Harry pour son abruti de meilleur ami. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui n'en avait pas fini.

\- Bien sûr c'est moi l'abruti ! C'est pour ça que tu vas te mettre à coucher avec n'importe qui ! Hurla-il devant tout le monde alors que tout le monde ouvrait la bouche stupéfait.

Elle n'en supporta pas davantage et se tourna vivement vers lui, lui hurlant tout autant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans omettre aucun détail à son propos.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est ton problème Ronald ! C'est que tu ne m'as jamais aimé assez pour avoir le courage de venir m'inviter à danser! Tu n'as jamais eu le courage de revenir vers moi après cette nuit pendant la grande bataille où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes simplement parce que tu pensais que nous allions mourir! Tu m'as vite oublié après ça! Tu n'en as même jamais reparlé de tout ça ! Alors si c'était si peu important pour toi pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas vivre ma vie! JE NE TE DOIS RIEN RONALD! TU ENTENDS! RIEN DU TOUT! JE PEUX AIMER QUI JE VEUX ET SACHE QUE TU AS TOI MËME TOUT GÂCHER ENTRE NOUS! TU NE PEUX T'EN PRENDRE QU'A TOI MÊME! Tu m'as abandonné! J'avais besoin de toi après la guerre mais tu m'as fui ! J'ai perdu mes parents pourtant je vous ai tous soutenus chaque jour et chaque heure durant ces longs mois! TU NE T'ES JAMAIS INQUIETAIT DE SAVOIR SI JE SOUFFRAI MOI DANS LE FOND! Que je souffrais parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi, que je souffrais parce que j'avais tout perdu, que je souffrais parce que je te voyais toi heureux d'être auprès de ta famille et que chaque jour je pensais un peu plus aux miens ! TU AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ ÉGOISTE RONALD WEASLEY! Et aujourd'hui tu me prouves encore une fois que je n'avais rien à faire avec toi ! Tu es et tu resteras mon ami quoi que tu dises et quoi que tu fasses. Mais Jamais je ne t'aimerai plus comme je t'ai aimé parce que tu ne le mérites pas !

Toute la foule fut estomaqué par le discours de la jeune femme, ainsi que touché. Certains prenaient conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la souffrance de la jeune fille et ils se sentaient tout aussi coupable que Ron. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues détruisant le maquillage que Ginny avait mis du temps à lui imposer. Charlie se sentait mal et en colère contre son petit frère. Ronald lui était complètement dévasté par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire parce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'elle l'avait attendu durant tous ces mois et qu'il avait tout gâché. Que plus jamais il n'aurait sa chance et que son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Hermione, elle, resta un moment interdite alors qu'il ne trouvait rien à lui répondre puis elle finit par se retourner et sortir du chapiteau. Harry passa près de Ron pour la rejoindre et lui lança mauvais :

\- Bien joué Ron, du grand spectacle !

Alors qu'il allait sortir Charlie s'imposa entre la porte du chapiteau et Harry, lui soufflant :

\- Laisse-moi y aller, reste avec ma sœur et tes invités, Harry, je m'occupe d'elle.

Celui-ci fut un peu surpris mais acquiesça alors qu'ils pouvaient voir Ron sortir de l'autre côté sûrement pour s'éloigner sur les collines ou aller se coucher. Charlie tenta de suivre Hermione dans la nuit noire et finit rapidement par sortir sa baguette pour avoir une source de lumière. Il se mit à courir l'appelant en criant son nom mais elle ne répondait pas. Il pouvait entendre ses sanglots et il savait qu'il n'était pas très loin d'elle mais dans cette nuit noire il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit. Il se stoppa quelques instants et lança un sort en l'air afin que toute l'arrière-cour soit éclairée. C'est là qu'il la vit près d'un arbre le visage dans les mains, prête à s'écrouler sur le sol. Il courut à grandes enjambées et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle ralentissant alors qu'il l'entendait lui hurler :

\- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE RON !

Il s'approcha d'elle, le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi triste et dévastée, et la prit dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec Ginny, la serrant assez fort pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule au sol. Elle commença à se débattre pensant encore qu'il s'agissait de Ron alors il lui souffla, rassurant :

\- Hermione c'est moi, Charlie.. Chut, ça va aller, je suis là...

\- Oh.. Charlie...

Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise blanche et se mit à pleurer davantage contre son torse. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était donné en spectacle devant tout le monde avec Ron et qu'il avait assisté à tout. Que tout le monde avait tout vu et tout entendu et que son cœur ne possédait plus aucun secret pour personne, enfin peut être un mais celui-là, elle ne le dirait à personne. Charlie était son secret et il le resterait. Elle continua de pleurer pendant de longues minutes alors que les mains du dresseur de dragon frottaient doucement son dos et qu'il lui chuchotait des petites attentions pour la réconforter. La chaleur de son corps était déjà un large réconfort et ses bras lui insufflaient du courage qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle ne compta pas les minutes qui passèrent contre lui, mais elle profita de chacune d'entre elles. Ses sanglots finirent par cesser à un moment alors qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux grâce à lui mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Puis Charlie se détacha un peu, la conservant contre lui. Il lui fit un doux sourire alors qu'il dégageait son visage de mèches qui étaient collées par les larmes qui glissaient encore sur ses joues silencieusement.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de son visage. Il avait les traits sereins, ses yeux verts n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Ron et ses lèvres étaient invitantes. Elles semblaient chaudes et douces comme le meilleur des chocolats. Dans sa tristesse elle avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle voulait et il se trouvait sous ses yeux. Elle en était sûr à présent que plus rien ne la retenait. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était Charlie. Elle voulait passer sa vie dans ses bras, à entendre sa voix et à se sentir aussi bien qu'elle l'était à cet instant. '' Je peux le faire, pensa-t-elle. Je peux être heureuse '' Alors sans qu'elle ne prévoit quoi que ce soit, sans même que Charlie ne puisse appréhender son geste, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa le plus délicatement du monde ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début Charlie sembla retissant, puis il y répondit brièvement avant de se séparer d'elle doucement en soufflant :

\- Hermione, tu ne devrais pas. Viens je te ramène à la maison. Sourit-il doucement pour ne pas la vexer.

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé parce qu'il n'en voulait pas au contraire. Mais sa raison lui disait qu'il ne devait pas. Elle était triste et alcoolisée, et elle venait de subir une grosse déception avec son frère. Puis son geste n'avait sûrement rien de réfléchis. Il était celui qui venait souvent la consoler, qui se montrait attentif et amusant. Il était normal qu'elle s'accroche à lui surtout dans un moment pareil. Mais lui aussi était pris dans la spirale des conflits intérieurs, depuis un moment. Il ne devait pas parce qu'elle était bien plus jeune que lui, il ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de son frère et qu'il l'aimait encore à en crever à en voir ses réactions. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était Charlie et que la seule chose qu'il avait aimée dans sa vie était ses dragons. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir une nouvelle fois. En homme bon et attentionné, il la prit tout de même dans ses bras, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour la ramener au Terrier, dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Hermione ne dit rien sur le chemin. Elle se sentait un peu idiote et surtout fatigué mais elle se rappelait le moindre détail de se baiser. Il n'avait pas été complètement ignoré. Elle l'avait senti, ce qui voulait simplement dire qu'il avait hésité. C'était compréhensible dans le fond, elle le savait aussi. Peut-être y avait-il une chance que tout cela fonctionne un jour. La dispute avec Ron était loin dans son esprit alors qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et elle soupira d'aise. Le contact du matelas décontractant tous ses muscles tendus et apaisant le mal de tête que lui avait donné sa crise de larmes. Elle posa ses yeux un instant sur Charlie et voulu parler mais il prit les devants en déposant un baiser sur son front :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dirai rien.

Il lui sourit doucement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Charlie, interpella-t-elle.

-Oui ?

\- Je le voulais tu sais.

Il ne sut pas comment prendre l'annonce alors il sourit timidement et sortit de la pièce en murmurant :

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.

► Alors? Content(e)s que ce petit soûlon de Ron se soit fait remettre à sa place ? ;) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre !


	6. Chapter 5 : Réveil difficile

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!:)  
Merci pour vos reviews sur les premiers chapitres! Ca me fait très plaisir et ca m'encourage à poursuivre ma Fanfiction!

****Plumaëmous.****

****CHAPITRE 5 : Réveil difficile et décisions précipitées.****

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla de très bonne heure mais pas forcément de bonne humeur. En pyjama sous ses couettes, elle observait, depuis de longues minutes déjà, le plafond; en tentant de se remémorer tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il y avait bien sûr eu sa dispute avec Ronald qu'elle avait eu du mal à digérer puis ce baiser confus auquel elle avait pensé toute la nuit. C'était un bien triste matin que celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser Ron dans les couloirs de la maison et elle avait peur d'être fuit par Charlie. En fait, elle avait peur d'être confronté au monde après ses révélations d'hier. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié où qu'on la cajole excessivement. Elle finit par tourner son visage vers le cadran de son réveil moldu qu'elle apportait toujours avec elle, un cadeau de son père. Il n'était que 7h00, personne ne serait levé à cette heure, enfin peut être Molly mais avec la fête d'hier soir, elle en doutait. Elle repoussa tout de même les couvertures et se leva, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ginny qui dormait profondément, étalée en étoile de mer sur ses couvertures la bouche ouverte. Hermione eut un faible sourire et attrapa sa paire de chaussons. Elle passa par la salle de bain et observa un instant son visage. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et encore un peu de maquillage sur les joues zébré par les sillons de ses larmes. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, tentant d'effacer toutes traces de sa dispute avec Ron, frottant même un peu trop fort. Le miroir lui renvoya son reflet, triste et fatigué. Elle en aurait pleuré davantage qu'hier mais le visage de Charlie s'imprima dans sa rétine et elle préféra en sourire. Toutes traces de maquillage calamiteux envolé elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait encore plus emmêlés que quand elle s'était couché et elle soupira. Sa baguette en main elle se jeta quelques sorts qu'elle avait piqués dans les pages des numéros de sorcière hebdo de Ginny et parvint finalement à dompter sa tignasse récalcitrante. Elle rangea le petit morceau de bois dans la poche profonde de son pantalon de pyjama et lissa sa chemise en soie bleue nuit. Elle avait soudainement meilleure mine, c'était un exploit en somme après la nuit affreuse qu'elle avait passé. Celle-ci avait été peuplée de cauchemars autant sur Ron, que sur ses parents. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il y avait de l'activité à l'étage au-dessus, là où se trouvait la chambre de Percy et Charlie, et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne. A sa grande surprise, enfin presque, elle trouva Molly dans la cuisine en train de s'affairer avec ces poêles et ses casseroles, préparant certainement déjà le petit déjeuner et peut être même le dîner. Hermione se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit. C'était une femme très généreuse et attentionnée. Elle était dévouée à sa famille et la jeune femme songea qu'en ces points Charlie tenait beaucoup d'elle. Après quelques instants où la matriarche n'avait toujours pas fait attention a elle, elle finit par souffler un timide :

\- Bonjour Molly...

La mère de famille se tourna vers elle presque brusquement et laissa tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour venir la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ne lui réponde d'une voix douloureusement coupable :

\- Oh ma chérie, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su voir que tu souffrais. Hermione, Je me sens coupable de t'avoir abandonné...

Hermione eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. On ne pouvait résister à l'amour sincère de Molly Weasley. Car celui-ci vous entourez comme un doux nuage tendre et chaud et qu'il réconfortait votre cœur de toutes souffrances.

\- Molly, vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, je l'ai bien caché.. répondit-elle d'une voix mal-assurée.

Madame Weasley s'écarta un peu d'elle et déposa ses deux mains délicatement sur son visage lui offrant un petit sourire aimant.

\- Mon enfant, promets-moi de venir nous voir la prochaine fois que ça ne va pas. Arthur et moi, nous vous aimons Harry et toi comme nos propres enfants et il est hors de question que vous affrontiez encore des épreuves, seuls.

Hermione lui sourit alors qu'une larme s'échapper pour rouler sur sa joue. Molly l'essuya rapidement de son pouce et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Hermione. Nous sommes tous là. Souffla-elle à son oreille.

La jeune femme serra elle aussi la matriarche dans ses bras, se laissant aller à sa peine durant quelques minutes. Puis celle-ci rompit le silence en l'obligeant à s'asseoir à la petite table de la cuisine :

\- Assis-toi ma chérie, je vais te faire un peu de thé et un petit déjeuner !

Hermione se laissa donc faire et elle s'installa sur une chaise, observant un instant la pièce qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur. Dans l'évier la vaisselle d'hier était en cours, les assiettes passant magiquement sous la brosse qui lévitait au-dessus de l'eau savonneuse. Tout près de là, un chiffon virevoltait en essuyant joyeusement le couvert qui allait se poser sur la pile du comptoir. Ce spectacle amusait beaucoup Hermione et elle songea que si elle avait eu tout cela en étant petite, elle ne l'apprécierait peut être pas autant aujourd'hui. La magie était entrée dans sa vie au bon moment, à la bonne heure et le temps perdu avait été vite rattrapé. Un bruit de porcelaine la sortie de ses pensées et elle vit la pile d'assiettes se séparer en plus petite pour aller se ranger délicatement dans les placards. Au-dessus de sa tête elle pouvait entendre l'horloge familiale où avaient été ajouté leurs deux noms à Harry et elle. Elle y jeta un œil, tout le monde était encore à la maison, bien au chaud dans son lit. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la petite photo de Charlie. Son visage serein, son petit sourire timide qui laissait apparaître deux jolies fossettes et ses yeux émeraudes semblable à une magnifique prairie verdoyante. Puis bien sûr cette fameuse chevelure rousse qu'il avait un peu plus sombre que ses frères et sa sœur. Elle était assez longue, lui arrivant aux épaules et le plus souvent il la retenait avec un ruban de tissu rouge sang. Hermione le trouvait beau. Après quelques minutes, Molly déposa devant elle une assiette fumante de bonnes choses et une tasse de thé. Elle avec des œufs brouillés, du bacon tout chaud sortit de la poêle et deux toasts beurrés. Plus que ce qu'elle en aurait demandé mais elle apprécia. Il était rare qu'elle soit levé si tôt et elle songea qu'il était agréable d'être seule en compagnie de Molly pour le petit déjeuner du matin, pour une fois. Seulement à peine avait-elle entamé le sien que la mère de la fratrie déposa une autre assiette un peu plus remplie que la sienne devant la chaise en face d'elle. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione la vit rejoindre ses casseroles en silence et elle ne comprit pas. Elle avait plutôt pensé qu'elle s'installerait devant la dite assiette pour partager un moment avec elle.

\- Molly, pour qui est cette assiette ? Demanda la jeune femme un peu troublée.

\- Oh, elle est pour Charlie, dit-elle.

Hermione put facilement déceler de la tristesse dans sa voix et elle fronça davantage les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'elle ait l'air si malheureux tout à coups. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander que Charlie entrait rapidement dans la pièce. Il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à Hermione et alla se coller dans le dos de sa mère pour la serrer fort dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Hermione l'entendit même dire :

\- Tout va bien se passer, Maman. Je te le promets.

La gorge d'Hermione se noua alors que Molly lui répondait de s'asseoir pour déjeuner. C'est à cet instant qu'il se tourna vers elle et fut d'abord surpris. Elle put le lire dans ses yeux. Puis il lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Bonjour Charlie.

Elle sourit mais n'osa pas lui demander le pourquoi il était levé si tôt et le pourquoi de la tristesse de sa mère. Ils entamèrent tous les deux leur petit déjeuner en silence. Après de longues minutes et quelques bouchées plus tard, Molly finit par s'excuser en prétextant qu'elle avait du linge à étendre dans le jardin. C'est Charlie qui prit alors la parole pour briser la glace...

\- Tu as bien dormis ?

Elle avala difficilement le morceau de bacon qu'elle venait de croquer et lui répondit timidement.

\- Hmm, pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai connu mieux...

\- N'y pense plus, tu vas vite oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, sourit-il.

Elle se demandait si cela incluait le baiser mais elle espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et en un sens elle le remercia quand elle le vit manger une grosse fourchette d'œufs. Il termina son petit déjeuner, peut-être un peu trop rapidement car il fit passer le tout avec son grand verre de jus de citrouille. Puis Il se leva ensuite et elle l'observa quelques instants alors qu'il déposait son couvert dans l'évier. Il portait un t-shirt blanc en coton léger et un pantalon rayé à la verticale, rouge brique et orange ainsi que de grosses pantoufles solides noires. Elle se surprit à le regarder dans les détails. Sa musculature n'avait rien à envier à personne. Il n'y avait rien de trop exagéré. Ses omoplates roulaient sous ses mouvements et elle pouvait apprécier la force de chaque muscle sous le tissu fin. Il la sortit de sa contemplation en se tournant vers elle pour lui sourire et s'excuser. Il devait apparemment monter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Mais se préparer à quoi ? Elle voulait bien le savoir. Elle le laissa pourtant sortir de la pièce sans l'idée de le retenir et finit elle-même son petit déjeuner, bien qu'un peu préoccupée.

Elle était en train de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre quand elle songea qu'il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle n'avait eu de cesse d'être torturée alors qu'elle terminait son petit déjeuner et à présent, elle n'en pouvait plus. Au lieu de s'arrêter à son étage, elle continua dans le couloir et monta le dernier petit escalier qui montait à la chambre de Percy et Charlie. Elle fit craquer le plancher sans le vouloir et l'entrebâillement de la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus. Il ne semblait pas y avoir fait attention alors elle l'observa timidement. Il était torse nu, en jeans posé sur les hanches et il remplissait sa lourde malle vieillit par le temps. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche alors qu'un gémissement plaintif semblait vouloir lui échapper. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle comprit. Voilà pourquoi Molly Weasley semblait si triste son fils quittait de nouveau la maison. Hermione se sentit coupable. Était-ce à cause du baiser qu'il prenait ainsi la fuite ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux alors que la fatigue de sa nuit tortueuse n'arrangeaient rien. Elle fit un pas de plus et sans qu'elle ne puisse le prévoir, une latte du plancher grinça plus que de raison. Elle se glissa donc sur le côté pour qu'il ne la voit pas. Charlie tourna la tête vers la porte et demanda simplement :

\- Maman, c'est toi ?

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et après mûre réflexion, elle finit par se montrer et pousser la porte.

\- Hermione ?

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte et surtout pas s'en s'être excusé pour ce qu'il s'était passé hier. S'il regrettait, elle finirait par s'y faire. Une boule dans l'estomac, elle s'avança vers lui les yeux presque suppliant et la gorge nouée.

\- Charlie, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît.

Il laissa tomber les quelques vêtements qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'avança vers elle, déposant ses deux mains sur ses bras.

\- J'y suis obligé, Hermione.

Elle paniqua rapidement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Non, s'il te plaît. J'oublierai tout, tu n'as pas à fuir pour ça.

Il mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là puis il sourit doucement, laissant un soupire lui échapper faiblement.

\- Hermione, je dois retourner en Roumanie. Pas à cause de toi mais pour mon travail.

\- Aagg, je.. Mais...

Elle se sentait tout à coups complètement idiote. Elle avait osé se croire le centre de son univers et elle s'était ridiculisée en beauté. Elle baissa son visage et posa son regard sur ses pieds. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle sur le moment, elle se serait frappé la tête contre un mur.

\- Héé, ce n'est rien... dit-il en relevant son menton délicatement.

\- Tu parles, je me suis complètement idiote oui, répondit-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.

\- Hermione. Tu ne l'es pas. Cesse. Je préfère te voir sourire. - Il marqua une pose et continua - ...Je suis obligé de partir, ils ont trouvé un dragon salement amoché là-bas. Il se montre très agressif et plusieurs de mes collègues sont blessés. Ils n'arrivent pas à le maîtrisé car la peur le fait se montrer dangereux. J'ai reçu un hibou cette nuit, je n'avais pas prévu de partir avant cela.

Un instant, elle ne pensa plus à sa bêtise et la description qu'il lui fit du dragon lui fit penser à celui qu'ils avaient libérés pour s'enfuir de la banque de Gringott.

\- T'ont-ils donnés plus d'informations sur lui ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il fut apparemment surpris par sa question mais pensa qu'elle voulait éviter de continuer de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer alors il lui répondit.

\- Et bien, c'est un Pansedefer Ukrainien et il porte des marques d'esclavages. Il est d'un rose un peu laiteux et il a très mal réagit en entendant les carillons. Ce qui est étrange parce que on se sert de ca pour les apaiser d'habitude. Ils sont ensorcelés magiquement pour carillonnés à une fréquence assez basse que seuls les dragons peuvent capter..

Après avoir eu tous ces détails, elle ne pouvait plus en douter.

\- Charlie, je connais ce dragon.

Il fronça les sourcils, enfila un t-shirt et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit pour lui raconter. Elle obéit donc et un fin nuage de poussière s'éleva au-dessus des draps alors qu'il s'asseyait aussi près d'elle et que son parfum musqué envahissait ses narines. Elle tenta de l'ignorer et commença son récit.

\- Et bien, il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de vous raconter en détails notre année passée sur les routes avec Harry... mais avant la bataille finale, nous avions fait une intrusion à Gringott avec l'aide...

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Dit-il un peu trop fort.

\- Chut, tu vas réveiller les autres ! Dit-elle hâtivement. Nous devions récupérer un Horcruxe là-bas et nous nous sommes donc introduits à la banque sous de fausses identités avec l'aide d'un Gobelin...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, vous avez fait un pacte avec lui ? L'interrompit-il de nouveau.

Elle le poussa légèrement en souriant.

\- Vas-tu me laisser finir !

Il hocha la tête dans un sourire et elle poursuivit.

\- Et donc, ce dragon gardait le coffre-fort de Bellatrix Lestrange, s'il ne supporte pas les carillons c'est sûrement parce que les gobelins se servaient de grosses cloches pour le faire obéir. Les tintamars. Ça doit le lui rappeler. Dès qu'il entendait ça c'était synonyme de torture pour lui et il se mettait dans un coin c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes introduit dans la chambre forte. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de les faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait pour lui. Il était à moitié aveugle et son museau était recouvert de cicatrices profondes et sûrement douloureuses...

Elle pouvait voir le visage de Charlie se torde de colère et ses poings se serrer alors qu'elle énonçait les faits. Il ne connaissait pas encore ce dragon mais déjà il lui sembla qu'il tenait déjà beaucoup à son bien-être. Voyant qu'il attendait la suite, elle continua :

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, puisque tu avais deviné, le gobelin nous à trahit et nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés. Le seul moyen pour nous de nous échapper était de voler. Harry l'a libéré de ses chaînes mais il n'a pas vraiment compris sur le coup donc on a pu sauter sur son dos, ensuite tous ses passé très vite, il s'est cambré et a déployé ses ailes... j'ai lancé un sort pour lui ouvrir le passage par le haut et il s'est envolé ! On ne pouvait pas vraiment le guider alors on s'est laissé porter par lui. Je pense qu'il avait simplement envie de s'éloigner le plus possible de ses bourreaux et de la ville. Après des longues heures de vol, il a fini par descendre vers un lac pour se désaltérer et une fois qu'il a été assez près de l'eau nous avons sautés. Il a repris sa route et nous n'avons plus entendu parler de lui...

Il y eut un silence entre eux et Charlie finit par sourire pour lui-même. La colère s'était estompée légèrement de son cœur et il la trouva extrêmement courageuse. Le fait même qu'elle est chevauchée un dragon prouvait au fond à quel point elle pouvait être surprenante. Il aurait aimé voir ça. Son combat pour la défense des créatures magiques l'avait toujours fasciné. Elle semblait si passionnée et pleine de détermination quand elle parlait des elfes de maisons. D'ailleurs avec le nouveau gouvernement magique qui se mettait en place il ne doutait pas qu'elle réussirait à imposer son association pour la défense des créatures magiques à toute la communauté.

\- Merci pour tes informations Hermione, je tâcherai de ne pas dévoiler que vous l'avez fait échapper à n'importe qui.

Il glissa une main vers son visage et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille en lui souriant.

\- En tout cas, tu es la jeune femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Elle rougit violemment en laissant une idée cheminer dans son esprit. Idée qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui exposer. Elle tourna presque tout son corps vers lui dans un petit saut et lui dit :

\- Charlie. Emmène-moi avec toi !

\- Quoi ? Non Hermione, je ne peux pas.. répondit-il presque troublé qu'elle ose le propose.

\- S'il te plaît, je connais ce dragon et je pourrai vous être utile, en plus de cela, j'ai encore 1 mois avant de commencer les cours et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de Ronald... pitié...

Il se leva rapidement du lit. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse une telle proposition et il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Comment pouvait-il refuser sans la vexer. Après tout la nuit précédente il avait accueillis la nouvelle comme un moyen de s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour prendre du recul sur la situation et sur l'attirance naissante qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Hermione, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi en Roumanie, finit-il par souffler.

\- Pourquoi ? Je me ferai toute petite je te le promets. Je veux le revoir ! Ce dragon nous a sauvé la vie, j'ai besoin de sauver la sienne !

Il se tourna vers elle le visage grave.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune femme. C'est dangereux et je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi là-bas. En plus de cela, tu n'es pas qualifié pour t'occuper des dragons, si tu étais blessée ma mère ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je ne peux pas, n'insiste pas..

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, presque dangereusement avec un air de chien battu. Il fit un mouvement de recul et énonça :

\- Hermione, je t'en prie. N'insiste pas.

\- Charlie, je t'en supplie. Fait ça pour moi, je m'occuperai de moi toute seule. Et je t'obéirai, je ne ferai rien d'irréfléchis et je ne m'approcherai pas trop des dragons. Je veux juste le revoir, c'est juste pour quelques jours, si tu n'es pas satisfait de la tournure des choses tu pourras me renvoyer ici par le premier portoloin.

Charlie soupira, se passant une main sur le visage. Il ne tenait pas du tout à l'emmener avec lui. Tout d'abord parce qu'il lui serait encore plus difficile de faire le point si elle était dans les parages. Puis parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mise en danger. Il n'avait même pas prévenu son patron qu'allait dire celui-ci. Après de longues délibérations intérieurs, et plusieurs gifles mentales il finit par se décider. Juste pour quelques jours. Et au moindre problème, il se gardait le droit de la renvoyer au Terrier. Son silence inquiéta Hermione mais elle attendit de voir ce qu'il avait décidé ce qu'il finit par lui dire :

\- Très bien. Ma mère va me tuer mais j'accepte. - Avant qu'elle ne saute de joie il ajouta – Mais à plusieurs conditions. La première, si j'estime que tu n'as plus ta place au camp, je te renvoie par le premier portoloin. Si tu n'obéis pas aux règles de sécurité je me réserve le droit de te renvoyer ici. Si tu contournes un de mes ordres, je te revoie ici...

Il allait continuer mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Charlie. J'ai compris. Je respecterai cet accord.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il en regardant l'horloge. Je devais avoir mon transport dans 30 minutes. Mais puisque les plans ont changés, je te laisse jusqu'à 10h pour faire ton sac. Je vais prévenir Maman, Papa et les autres. D'ici là ils seront sûrement en train de déjeuner. Je vais aussi et avant tout, contacter mon patron par cheminette afin de lui demander certaines autorisations. Malheureusement, s'il dit non, tu devras rester ici. Ça va être difficile de trouver un autre portoloin, ils sont rares pour la Roumanie mais nous devrions en avoir un pour la fin de la matinée si je me débrouille bien...

\- Très bien, je serai prête, sourit-elle timidement.

Il avait dit tout cela sérieusement et elle découvrait un nouveau Charlie. Professionnel. Elle grimaça un peu intérieurement, il semblait plus distant ainsi. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu tout ça. La décision avait été prise à la va vite dans son esprit mais maintenant, elle ne regrettait pas son audace. Déjà parce qu'elle allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps loin du Terrier et loin de Ronald et à cette heure c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais aussi parce qu'elle pourrait passer un peu plus de temps avec Charlie, sans avoir le reste de sa famille dans les parages. Et pour finir, elle allait revoir le dragon qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait hâte, parce qu'elle s'était sentit coupable de le laisser ainsi partir après leur évasion. Elle se rappelait avoir eu peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas alors savoir qu'il était vivant et avec ces comparses lui avait donné du baume au cœur. C'était en tout premier lieu pour ça qu'elle avait lancé l'idée, les bonnes conséquences avaient germés dans ses pensées par la suite. Après quelques temps de réflexion, et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci Charlie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avant d'ajouter :

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter...

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mi- amusée mi- inquiète.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Déjà parce que ma mère va me tuer. Elle était déjà morte d'inquiétude que je reparte en Roumanie alors si je t'emmène avec moi, je sens déjà arriver le drame. Et aussi parce que je te connais Hermione, tu vas certainement réussir, Tête de mule comme tu es, a te mettre en danger ! Sourit-il largement.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour faire attention, Rit-elle à son tour. Quand à ta mère, je saurai la convaincre ne t'en fais pas.

\- Très bien, allez, va préparer ton sac avant que je ne change d'avis.

Hermione lui fit un large sourire et sortit de la chambre rapidement. Charlie lui se laissa tomber en travers de son lit et soupira faiblement, plus sérieux à présent. Une main sur l'abdomen, l'autre sur le front il se dit pour lui-même :

\- Je sens que tu viens de faire une connerie, Vieux.

Il n'avait pas pu le lui refuser et maintenant il se trouvait dans une sale situation.

► Voilà pour le Chapitre 5. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en review. C'est toujours apprécié ! ◄


	7. Chapter 6 : Départ Imminent

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!:)

Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action mais il reste important pour l'histoire. Tous les chapitres ne peuvent pas être palpitants ! ^^  
Merci pour vos reviews sur les premiers chapitres! Ca me fait très plaisir et ca m'encourage à poursuivre ma Fanfiction!

****Plumaëmous.****

**CHAPITRE 6 : Départ imminent.**

Hermione entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et ne fut pas surprise de voir que Ginny dormait encore. La jeune rousse avait le visage écrasé dans son oreiller et semblait faire de doux rêves aux vues de son sourire. Hermione sortit sa baguette de son pantalon de pyjama et s'en servit pour faire venir ses affaires à elle silencieusement. Son sac à dos en toile violet se mit à voler vers elle et elle le déposa sur le lit avec le reste. Toujours dans le silence elle le remplit à la hâte. T-shirt, Pull, gilet, sous-vêtement, serviettes éponges etc.. elle y glissa aussi son manuel de médicomagie et plusieurs livres qu'elle miniaturisa à l'aide d'un sort. Quelques parchemins plus tard, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et récupéra son nécessaire de toilette et quelques potions médicinales au cas où. Elle retourna dans la chambre et déposa son sac sur son lit, prêt. Puis elle attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait laissé sur son lit, un jeans, un t-shirt rouge au col en v et un gilet noir léger afin d'aller se doucher. Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle sortit de la salle de bain, prête également. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et prit le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, elle avait décidé de le lire un peu avant de le ranger dans son sac. Avant de se plonger dedans elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil matin, il était 8h45, elle avait donc encore un peu de temps devant elle. Elle se posa contre son gros oreiller en plumes et ouvrit son livre au milieu, là où elle avait terminé sa précédente lecture. C'était un livre passionnant qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que sa robe pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Un nouvel auteur en vogue qui rattrapait largement les menteries de Gilderoy Lockhart. L'auteur était un certain Bash Mayfair et elle devait avouer qu'il ne manquait pas de charme lui non plus. Ses romans d'aventures se vendaient comme des petits pains et elle n'avait pu résister à la vague de célébrité que ceux-ci remportaient. Dans celui qu'elle tenait dans les mains, il s'agissait d'une de ses dernières expéditions en Égypte où il avait chassé le vers des sables. L'histoire était passionnante et la partie qu'Hermione préférait était la relation entre le héros et une paysanne dont il était tombé fou amoureux dès le premier regard. Comme à son habitude Hermione se perdit dans sa lecture et bientôt deux yeux vert ensommeillés se posèrent sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'est que quand la jeune rousse vit le sac sur son lit, qu'elle demanda mi-endormie m-inquiète :

\- Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Hermione releva la tête de son bouquin, fit un bref sourire à Ginny et lui répondit :

\- Hmm, en Roumanie.

Cette annonce termina de réveiller la jeune rousse. Elle se redressa dans son lit, les yeux ronds.

\- Attends quoi ?

\- Je pars en Roumanie avec Charlie.

Ginny afficha un air totalement perdu, la bouche tordue et le front plissé. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir loupé un gros épisode entre la soirée d'hier, la bourde de son crétin de frère et son réveil.

\- Oulah minute. J'ai loupé un wagon là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

\- Et bien, Charlie à reçut un hibou cette nuit. Il doit retourner en Roumanie parce qu'ils ont eu des gros soucis avec un nouveau Dragon. Dragon qui est en faite celui qu'on a libérés Harry, Ron et moi. Donc du coup je l'ai supplié de m'amener avec lui pour pouvoir le voir et m'occuper de lui... à distance.

Ginny sembla assimilé l'annonce au fur et à mesure dans ses pensées encore endormies.

\- Oh et je l'ai embrassé hier soir.

Là, elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle avait bondi de son lit pour atterrir sur le sien en hurlant presque.

\- Tu as quoi ?

Hermione piqua un fard et répéta doucement.

\- Je l'ai embrassé.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin Hermione ! C'était comment ? S'enquit la jeunette surexcitée à présent.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, hein! Le fait que ta meilleure amie se jette dans la fosse aux dragons en Roumanie par contre! Rit-elle.

\- Oh arrête, tu sais très bien que non, mais je t'engueulerai après avoir eu les détails de ce baiser! ET VITE !

Elle rit de nouveau et expliqua alors.

\- Et bien c'était étrange. Il ne m'a pas tout de suite repoussé. Il a même répondu au début puis j'ai senti un lourde hésitation. Il m'a ensuite ramené à ma chambre et m'a simplement dit qu'il n'en dirait rien à personne. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Mmh, son hésitation est plus que compréhensible. Surtout aux vues de la situation d'hier... Je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu profiter de la situation, simplement.

\- Alors tu crois que si on recommençait dans un contexte différent...

\- Ca j'en sais rien ! On a beau être fusionnel, Charlie est un mystère en ce qui concerne les filles !

\- Mmh, je vois...

Ginny se mit à sauter sur le lit en frappant des mains.

\- Oh merlin, c'est génial. - Puis elle se stoppa – Hé, attends une minute toi, tu as intérêt à m'écrire si tu pars dans ce foutu coin paumé qu'est la Roumanie. Je veux TOUT savoir ! Ne me force pas à demander des nouvelles par le biais de Charlie !

\- Promis, sourit Hermione. J'ai pris tout mes parchemins disponibles et mes plumes. Mais je pars avant tout pour le Dragon, il nous a sauvé la vie, c'est ma façon de le remercier... Si je peux aider les dresseurs !

\- Mais oui c'est ca, je vais te croire ! Taquina la cadette des Weasley.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! S'offusqua presque Hermione en souriant.

Elles rirent toutes deux et la jeune brune jeta un œil à son cadran. Il était presque 10h, Charlie l'attendait sûrement déjà en bas pour annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Ton frère doit m'attendre. Je devais le rejoindre à 10h. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oui ! Attends je saute dans mes pantoufles.

Elle observa la petite rousse se jeter sur ses chaussons et elle ne perdit pas un instant avant de l'entraîner vers les escaliers qu'elles dévalèrent rapidement, suivant le rythme effréné de Ginny. Hermione manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises et elle finit par remercier Merlin d'être arrivé en bas saine et sauve. Tout le monde était déjà attablés quand elles firent leur entrée. Harry qui lisait la gazette du sorcier d'un œil distrait, Ron qui s'empiffrait déjà, les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à torturer ce pauvre Arnold qui traînait sur la table et enfin Arthur et Molly qui discutait joyeusement. Le dresseur de Dragons lui était assis en bout de table devant un exemplaire du chicaneur, qui avait reprit ses activités, sa deuxième tasse de thé de la journée trônant non loin. Apparemment Charlie n'avait encore rien dis et il lui sourit chaleureusement comme pour se donner du courage. Elle laissa Ginny s'installer près de son petit ami et elle, prit place en face de celui qui deviendrait son compagnon de voyage. Ron ne lui jeta aucun regard et préféra se concentrer sur sa nourriture, le nez presque dans l'assiette. C'est Harry qui remarqua qu'elle était déjà habillée et qu'elle ne prenait pas de petit déjeuner. Il s'enquit alors d'explications :

\- Tu ne manges pas, Mione ?

\- J'ai déjà déjeuné, répondit-elle sans plus de détails.

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils et même Ronald daigna relever un peu la tête en trouvant cela étrange. Charlie décida alors que c'était le moment et il annonça à tout la petite tablée :

\- Rrmm, Je dois repartir en Roumanie, les gars.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Nous avons reçu un nouveau dragon dans la nuit, et ils m'ont envoyés un hibou.

Il passa sur les détails comme le fait que la moitié de ses collègues étaient blessées gravement par sa faute ne voulant pas compromettre les chances de la jeune fille de venir le voir. Même si dans le fond, ça aurait été la solution à ses problèmes, elle aurait tout de suite deviné l'idée.

\- Tu pars quand ? Demanda Ronald la bouche pleine.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa une grimace. Abruti et toujours aussi malpoli.

\- Je pars à 12h.

Molly lui jeta un regard interrogateur, elle aurait pensé qu'il devait être déjà partit depuis longtemps et même si elle se réjouissait de le garder un peu plus à la maison elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est alors qu'il ajouta :

\- Hermione vient avec moi.

S'en suivit les réactions suivantes : Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de sa saucisse, Ginny souriait largement, Harry semblait complètement perdus, et les jumeaux chuchotaient entre eux comme s'ils prévoyaient déjà les paris sur l'avenir de ces deux-là. Quand à Arthur, il était un peu perplexe et sa femme n'en menait pas large puisqu'elle s'était levée d'un bond pour déposer ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune brune. Elle regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et lui intima :

\- Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part, ce n'est qu'une enfant Charles, elle n'a rien à faire là-bas avec ta bande de rustres et tes dragons !

Le ton était autoritaire et déterminé. Déjà le fait qu'elle utilise son véritable nom n'annonçait rien de bon. Charlie plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, lui demandant de sortir le grand jeu parce qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Hermione déposa ses mains sur celles de Molly et leva son visage vers elle.

\- Madame Weasley, c'est moi qui ait demandé à Charlie de venir. Je vais entrer en médicomagie à la rentrée. Je voulais me rendre sur le terrain pour apprendre plus facilement les rudiments de bases des potions. J'hésite à poursuivre par la suite pour devenir soigneuse et c'est l'occasion pour moi de savoir si j'aime vraiment ca ou non, Molly. Je ne serai pas en contact avec des Dragons et ... - elle tourna son visage vers celui du Dresseur - ...Charlie sera là pour veiller sur moi..

La jeune fille sourit mais Molly n'en démordit pas.

\- Hermione, c'est trop dangereux.

Charlie vint à sa rescousse.

\- Maman, elle vient de te le dire. Je ne la laisserai pas être en contact avec des Dragons. Elle travaillera avec Jefferson. C'est le soigneur. Il lui apprendra diverses potions et elle pourra s'occuper des dragons miniatures pour s'expérimenter, tu sais ceux qui sont inoffensifs. Demande à Harry, ce ne sont que des répliques et elles ne mordent même pas !

Molly sembla réfléchir et finit par soupirer. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun droit de l'en empêcher, Hermione était majeur et si c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Ca ne me plait pas du tout Hermione. Mais si c'est pour ton avenir, je ne peux m'interposer. En revanche...- dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante, pointant son fils du doigt - ... Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit mon garçon, je te jure que le seigneur des ténèbres lui même n'aura été qu'une pâle copie de moi-même dans mon meilleur jour.

Charlie sourit doucement à sa mère en sachant que la menace était réelle et Hermione fut soulagé.

\- QUOI ? Mais tu ne vas pas la laisser faire ! C'est n'importe quoi ! S'écria Ron complètement scandalisé.

Hermione aurait voulu répondre mais Molly la devança.

\- Toi Jeune homme finit donc ton petit déjeuner. Il me semble que tu en as déjà fais assez comme ca. Hermione est une grande fille et elle s'inquiète de son avenir, TU DEVRAIS EN FAIRE AUTANT.

Hermione l'en remercia intérieurement et Ron ne pipa mot mais marmonna volontiers dans ses œufs brouillés. Harry lui ne réagissait pas, il voyait le plan d'un œil méfiant et il se promit de parler à Hermione avant son départ.

oOoOo

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans le silence. Charlie continuait sa lecture en jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil à Hermione, souriant. Harry, lui, était absorbé par sa lecture d'un article sur la nouvelle Ministre de la magie. Une photo d'elle la montrait lors de son discours deux jours après la fin de la grande bataille. C'était une femme au fort caractère mais très sympathique, avec une immense touffe de cheveux frisés et aussi rousse que celle de tous les membres de la famille Weasley. C'était simple, elle aurait pu faire partit des leurs, sans problème. Ron après s'être fait remettre à sa place par sa propre mère qui avait préférait prendre la défense d'Hermione, s'était perdu dans son assiette la mine renfrognée et la jeune femme ne s'en était même pas sentit coupable. Après ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, il le méritait amplement. Le repas se termina alors que les jumeaux quittaient la table prétextant qu'ils avaient du travail. Tout le monde savait qu'ils iraient surtout se planquer dans la cabane au fond du jardin pour faire de nouvelles expériences et qu'en l'occurrence pour eux, ce n'était pas du travail. La table se vida peu à peu. Ron monta dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Molly et Arthur débarrassaient le petit-déjeuner avec l'aide de Ginny et Harry et Charlie venait d'annoncer qu'il allait chercher son sac. Hermione allait le suivre pour faire de même mais Harry l'interpella en sortant de la cuisine :

\- Euh, Charlie, tu pourrais peut être prendre le sac d'Hermione en passant. J'aimerai lui parler avant votre départ.

Charlie acquiesça et disparut dans les escaliers de la petite bicoque bancale, alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers Harry sans vraiment comprendre.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle lui dit de baisser un peu le ton d'un signe de la main et l'entraîna dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne croirais pas vraiment à l'histoire qu'on a raconté...

\- Et donc ? Ai-je des raisons de m'inquiéter ?

\- Tout va bien Harry. C'est le dragon ! Dit-elle de l'excitation dans la voix.

\- Si c'est une mauvaise métaphore sexuelle épargne moi s'il te plaît ! Répondit-il dans une pseudo grimace.

Elle le frappa sur le bras assez fort pour qu'il le tienne en gémissant.

\- Crétin !

\- Quoi.. on sait jamais avec vous. C'est le jeu préféré de Ginny en ce moment, je comprends qu'une fois sur deux et j'ai l'air d'un véritable abruti... dit-il presque tristement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement et préféra poursuivre pour épargner son meilleur ami.

\- Donc je disais. Le dragon. Celui qu'ils ont retrouvé cette nuit. C'est le nôtre Harry. Celui qu'on a fait libérer de Gringott. Quand Charlie m'a fait sa description j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait de lui, aucun doute possible là-dessus. J'ai donc demandé a Charlie de m'emmener avec lui.

\- MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! Hurla Harry.

\- Shhuuut ! Tais-toi ! Les autres ne doivent pas savoir...

Le survivant se leva du canapé, nerveux à présent.

\- Hermione, ce dragon est dangereux, après tout ce qu'il a subi j'imagine qu'il n'est pas très coopératif !

\- Harry, je sais ce que je fais. S'il te plaît, écoute moi...

\- Charlie est complètement fou de t'avoir autorisé à y aller..., dit-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

\- Harry ! Dit-elle en se levant pour qu'il l'écoute. Je l'ai supplié. Je veux revoir ce dragon. Il nous a sauvés la vie, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour l'aider et si je peux leur donner des informations sur lui, je veux le faire !

Ils ne l'entendirent pas mais Charlie descendait les dernières marches, les deux sacs à la main. Celui-ci préférant ne pas se mêler de la conversation, ne fit aucun bruit mais l'entente de son prénom le rendit curieux.

\- Tu pourrais très bien donner les informations à Charlie et rester ici, Mione. Dit-il la mine inquiète.

\- Je veux y aller. J'en ai besoin... J'ai besoin de m'éloigner du Terrier... Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je ne supporte plus de voir Ron. Tu sais en plus qu'il n'a rien appris de ses erreurs il a failli recommencer ses scènes au petit-déjeuner !

Charlie fronça légèrement les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en écouter plus, son père venait de l'appeler dans la cuisine pour qu'il prenne des provisions pour le voyage.

\- C'est pour lui que tu pars alors ? Ron a été bête, tu n'es pas obligé de mourir pour sa stupidité !

\- Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir, arrête. Et je ne vais pas mourir. C'est pour le dragon que je pars.

\- Et pour Charlie.

\- Et... oui, pour Charlie. Finit-elle la mine un peu timide.

\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux... mais promets-moi de faire attention..., ajouta-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Hermione se blottit contre lui pour une étreinte et lui souffla un merci à l'oreille.

\- Je ferai attention à moi, ne t'en fais pas. On a vu pire tous les deux.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire alors qu'ils se détachaient et Charlie, passa la porte, les deux sacs miniaturisés dans sa poche, ainsi que le troisième avec beaucoup trop de nourriture. Molly était incorrigible. Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et partit rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine. Charlie annonça alors sans plus de cérémonie :

\- Il va falloir qu'on parte Hermione. J'ai tout arrangé avec mon patron. Malheureusement nous n'aurons pas de portoloin direct et il va falloir que nous nous arrêtions à Munich pour la nuit. Et de là-bas un deuxième nous attendra dans la matinée.

Elle acquiesça dans un sourire et elle vit Charlie tourner un peu son visage vers la porte de la cuisine.

\- Papa, Maman, nous devons partir, le portoloin ne nous attendra pas, cria-t-il légèrement.

...

► Voilà pour le Chapitre 6. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en commentaire. C'est toujours apprécié ! ◄


	8. Chapter 7 : Munich

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce septième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)  
Merci pour vos reviews sur les premiers chapitres! Ca me fait très plaisir et ca m'encourage à poursuivre ma Fanfiction ! Toutes les remarques sont super gentilles et je me réjouis de savoir qu'elle plaît!

****Plumaëmous.****

Ci-dessous, vous trouverez les noms des acteurs pour les personnages OC dont je parle dans ce chapitre. Ça peut vous aider pour vous faire une idée, en plus des descriptions.

****Nolhan &amp; Yrina ********:**** Grant Bowler &amp; Stephanie Léonidas (Version Irisa/Série Defiance)

****Yaëlle &amp; Rafe :**** Trenna Keating &amp; Donnie Yen.

****Gidéon : ****Graham Greene.

**James, Alex, Williams :** Noah Danby, Tiio Horn &amp; Dewshane Williams.

**Alexander &amp; Grégoire Alias Corns &amp; Flake : **Jesse Rath &amp; Justin Rains.

**Joshua &amp; Thaly :** Tonny Curran &amp; Jaime Murray.

**Ps :** Oui, je n'ai pas utilisé le vrai nom du créateur de la réserve. Parce que je tenais à mon personnage.

****CHAPITRE 7 : Munich.****

Toute la petite famille se rassembla dans le hall d'entrée, sauf Ron. Ginny était partit chercher les jumeaux et même la chouette de la famille était dans un coin. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le fait que Ronald ne vienne pas dire au revoir à son frère à cause d'elle ou peut être le fait qu'ils ne se parleraient sûrement plus après tout ce qui s'était passé. Enfin. Elle chassa bien vite toutes ses idées moroses et se concentra sur le voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre avec Charlie. Tout le monde les serra dans leurs bras affectueusement et ils passèrent la porte baguettes en main. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois toute la petite famille inquiète.

\- Attention, on transplanne sinon on arrivera jamais à temps, dit-il à la hâte en s'adressant à elle.

Le Dresseur attrapa sa main frêle dans la sienne pour transplanner. Ils devaient se rentre derrière les collines de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule mais ils avaient déjà beaucoup de retard et il était hors de question pour Charlie de louper un autre portoloin. Hermione sentit qu'on l'hameçonnait par le nombril et elle s'accrocha hâtivement au bras de Charlie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé transplanner mais il se trouvait que c'était le moyen de transport le plus rapide, bien qu'un peu dangereux pour les gens inexpérimentés. Après avoir eu tout deux le sentiment désagréable de passer dans un tube trop petit pour leur deux corps ils se sentirent propulsé en avant presque douloureusement. Le ''tube'' les recracha glorieusement sur le haut d'une colline et Hermione manqua de tomber en avant, rattrapé de justesse par le bras de Charlie qu'elle agrippait toujours.

\- Merlin, souffla-t-elle. J'ai toujours pas réussis à maîtriser mes atterrissages.

Charlie rit doucement.

\- Allez viens, notre portoloin ne devrait pas être loin, il faut qu'on le trouve avant de le rater !

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le trouver, on ne pouvait vraiment pas faire plus voyant, enfin du moins étrange. Le portoloin était planté au milieu d'une plaine verdoyante, sans aucun arbre pour le protéger. Il s'agissait d'un balai à récurer les toilettes dont le manche était étrangement pourvu d'une touffe de poil rose fushia complètement grotesque. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le ridicule de la situation mais au final, ca ne surprit aucun des deux sorciers, les portoloins prenaient souvent la forme d'objet loufoques. Hermione se souvenait qu'ils avaient eu à faire à une vieille botte dégoûtante lors de leur quatrième année, le jour de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Charlie observa son poignet et Hermione put voir qu'il portait une montre moldu, ce qui la fit sourire. Il le remarqua et expliqua, sans raison :

\- Un cadeau de mon père, il a tenu à ce que je l'ai. C'est pour ca que je suis arrivé plus tard au lac la dernière fois. Il dit que chez les moldus c'est une sorte de tradition entre père et fils...puis vu que l'année dernière je n'avais pas pu venir pour mon anniversaire, c'était un présent en retard.

\- Je vois, je ne serai pas te dire si c'est réellement un tradition père/fils, étant fille unique mais c'est un objet utile en tout cas, on en a toujours besoin dans le monde dans lequel on vit, sourit-elle.

\- Tu as raison, conclut-il. Tu es prête ? On devrait partir dans moins de 5 minutes.

\- Oui, prête.

Ils attendirent un petit peu et il lui dit d'attraper le manche. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'ils l'avaient attrapé au même endroit car ils se mirent à tournoyer en s'élevant dans les airs. La lourde main de Charlie recouvrait celle plus frêle d'Hermione, sans pour autant lui faire mal, et ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre un instant, alors qu'un tourbillon d'étincelles les entouraient. Après plusieurs minutes, alors que le vent sifflait dans leurs oreilles, il lui hurla de lâcher le portoloin et elle lui répondit tout aussi fort :

\- Je ne sais pas atterrir ! Je vais frapper le sol !

\- Donne moi ton autre main et lâcheee-leee ! Vite !

Elle s'exécuta. Elle attrapa sa deuxième main et lâcha le manche à balai en même temps que lui. Cependant quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévu et une bourrasque les entraîna tous les deux dans un ballet endiablé avec le vent. Charlie eu à peine le temps d'attraper Hermione contre lui pour la protéger qu'ils s'écrasaient tout les deux sur le sol durement. C'est lui qui prit le coup le plus douloureux puisqu'il atterrit lourdement sur son dos, Hermione collé sur lui. La chute, plus celle du corps de la jeune femme sur le sien lui avait coupé le souffle mais il s'en remit rapidement, soufflant :

\- Rien de cassé ?

Il lui sourit tendrement alors qu'elle se remettait encore de sa chute.

\- Mmh, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander...

Ils eurent tous deux un rire nerveux et elle se releva difficilement pour se dégager de lui, essayant de ne pas penser à la position étrange qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal ? Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

\- Hermione, dit-il en se relevant également. Tu pèses à peine plus lourd qu'une plume. Même Norbert à quelques mois pesait plus lourd que toi...

Elle rit de nouveau et ça le fit sourire. Puis rapidement une question lui vint :

\- En parlant de Norbert, est-ce qu'il... enfin, est-qu'il sera là bas ?

Il esquissa un sourire en frottant son jeans dans un geste qui claqua dans l'air.

\- Oh oui, c'est un grand gaillard maintenant. Mais c'est une bonne bête, le plus docile de tous selon moi. Peut être qu'il te reconnaîtra qui sait, on ira le voir si tu veux.

\- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, souffla-t-elle un peu rêveuse.

Elle avait hâte de le voir lui aussi. Et la pensée qu'elle pourrait donner des nouvelles de son dragon à Hagrid, voir même un cliché, lui donnait davantage le sourire.

\- Je te propose qu'on installe la tente et quelques sortilèges pour la nuit. Ensuite, je pourrai te raconter un peu comment ça fonctionne au camp.

\- Parfait, je peux installé les sorts si tu veux. L'habitude avec l'année.. enfin tu vois...

Il sourit et acquiesça, ne voulant pas insister sur le sujet. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé que le coup de la nuit sous la tente allait peut être faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs dans son esprit mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'organiser, ni d'avoir les moyens de dormir dans un logement moldu. Tandis qu'il l'observait décrire un large cercle autour de lui en murmurant des sorts, baguette en l'air, il commença à installer la tente. Il dût pour cela sortir les trois sacs de ses poches et leur redonner leur forme initiale afin de pouvoir trouver le nécessaire. Une fois la toile et le matériel déposés sur le sol, il donna un coup de baguette vif dans les airs et la tente se mit à se monter elle même. Il en profita pour regarder autour d'eux. C'était une plaine magnifique, bordée par une forêt et il y avait une petite rivière qui coulait non loin d'eux. Il pouvait l'entendre couler dans son lit dans de faibles bruits de vaguelettes. Munich avait une heure d'avance sur l'horaire par rapport à Londres et le début de l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Dans le ciel, il n'y avait aucun nuage et le soleil était encore très haut. Hermione termina de poser les sorts autour de la tente et elle revint vers Charlie en souriant.

\- Voilà, c'est installé, dit-elle joyeusement.

\- La tente est quasiment prête aussi, si on allait ramasser un peu de bois avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir ? On sera tranquille ensuite pour manger un peu et se reposer.

\- Je te suis !

C'est comme ça qu'ils entamèrent donc une promenade, baguette en main vers la petite forêt colorée et fleuris de leur lieu de campement. Et Hermione entama la conversation :

\- Alors, si tu me racontais un peu ce qui m'attends ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et suivit son pas à travers les bois.

\- Et bien, par où commencer... Nous avons un bâtiment principal avec tout l'équipement, la nourriture et la couveuse où nous gardons les œufs au chaud. C'est également là que travail le soigneur. Il y a un grand entrepôt collé sur la droite qui sert souvent de salle d'isolement pour les Dragons blessés ou trop agressifs. Il est protégé par de multiples sortilèges, comme tous les enclos du domaine afin de nous protéger du feu, et de possibles agressions. Heureusement ces sorts ne sont pas dangereux pour eux, j'entends par là, qu'ils ne les blesses pas en leur donnant de lourdes décharges ou je ne sais quoi encore...

Il lui jeta un regard alors qu'ils marchaient tout en se baissant par moment pour ramasser quelques branches de bois mort au sol. Elle lui jeta un regard comme pour savoir pourquoi il s'était arrêté et il sourit en poursuivant :

\- Excuse moi, je pensais à ton association pour la protection de créature magique que tu veux mettre en place. S'il te faut des signatures, je suis sûr que Jefferson et les autres signeront avec joie. Nous on aime nos dragons, aussi tête de mule soient-ils. Mais en Russie et dans d'autres pays, ils ne sont pas aussi bien traités que chez nous. Ce sont de véritables bourreaux. Mon patron s'est souvent plains au ministère de la magie, des deux cotés, en Roumanie et en Angleterre avec qui nous avons des accords, mais il n'a jamais eu de retour, j'espère que ça changera avec cette Mrs Pickle-machin...

Hermione avait grimaçait durant ses explications. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on torture les créatures magiques et elle était contente de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas là où ils se rendaient. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et lui répondit :

\- Mon projet n'est pas encore prêt, ce n'est pas un problème de fonds, j'ai l'intention de dépenser toute la récompense que le Ministère m'a accordé pour le mettre sur pied... - Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil - ...Et oui, Harry mise sur son avenir avec Ginny, Ron sur ses projets de belles vies et je ne sais quel projet professionnel et moi je me sers de cette récompense pour la protection des créatures magiques en graissant la patte du ministère avec son propre argent...

Charlie rit doucement à sa réflexion et il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

\- C'est honorable de ta part, Hermione.

\- Peut être, sourit-elle. Enfin, comme je disais, ce n'est pas un problème d'argent, mais je préfère que mon dossier soit parfaitement ficelé avec de multiples exemples à travers les âges etc.. avant de le présenter devant le nouveau gouvernement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de louper mon coup !

Il apprécia son sourire et son regard déterminé. Une fois de plus elle lui montrait combien elle pouvait être stupéfiante. A 19 ans, il fallait beaucoup de courage pour oser présenter un projet qui tenterait de changer des mœurs bien ancrés dans les esprits de tous. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il y eu un accord tacite entre eux et ils reprirent la direction du campement, les bras chargés de branches. Charlie avait même trouvé deux petites souches d'arbres qui avaient été déracinées avec le temps.

\- Mais revenons à notre sujet principal, tu me parlais de la réserve ! Je veux tout savoir ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Et bien, je t'ai parlé du bâtiment principal, de l'entrepôt, des enclos,de la couveuse... - Il fit mine de réfléchir -... Il y a aussi la vieille bâtisse en pierre que l'on appel entre nous le '' District ''... là-bas, tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est notre lieu de vie commune. Il y a un grand salon avec une cheminée et ce que tu devrais aimer, une petite bibliothèque... - Il sourit - ... puis il y a la '' Cantine '' c'est là où on se rassemble pour prendre les repas et c'est aussi parfois le lieu de nos réunions. Hum, que tu dires de plus, nous possédons des chambres individuelles. Vu que c'est notre lieu de vie et notre lieu de travail, c'est un peu la seule intimité que nous possédons. Une simple chambre.

\- Oh, ... mon lieu d'intimité inclus Ginny et par extension Harry depuis quelques temps, autant dire que je t'envie !

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'ai tout arrangé avec mon patron, il t'a fais préparer une chambre. Sinon c'est un peu près tout ce que je vois en ce qui concerne les lieux, enfin, si j'oublie des détails tu les trouveras bien vite une fois sur place !

\- Et tes collègues ? Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi '' brutus '' que ta mère semble le dire ?

\- Ma mère a toujours tendance à voir le danger partout. Non, ils sont très sympathiques tu verras. Veux-tu que je t'en parle un peu ou tu préfères les découvrir par toi même ?

\- Hum, je crois que j'aimerai que tu m'en parles, histoire d'être préparé...

\- Je vois, je me doutais bien que tu aimerais savoir et ne pas te jeter dans l'inconnu, c'est un peu comme quand tu passais tes été à lires les manuels scolaires avant la rentrée... sourit-il.

Elle lui fit une mine faussement offusquée.

\- Héé, comment tu sais ca ?

Il parut un peu gêné mais souffla :

\- Ron.

\- Oh...

Il préféra enchaîner la conversation pour ne pas qu'elle est le temps de trop penser à lui.

\- Donc, tu as Jefferson, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. C'est un excellent soigneur et il est plutôt du genre sérieux et concentré dans ce qu'il fait. Lui aussi aime passer du temps à lire et il passe la plus part de son temps dans son labo. Je suis sûr que Jeff te donnera pleins de bons conseils. Ou si tu le trouves un peu trop sérieux, tu peux t'adresser à Yaëlle, c'est la scientifique de service et elle s'occupe de la couveuse...

\- Il y a des filles sur la réserve ? Et tu disais que ce n'était pas un endroit pour une jeune femme comme moi...fit-elle pour le taquiner.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Hermione... rit-il doucement. Yaëlle et Yrina, savent ce qu'elle font, elles sont diplômées en Magizoologie ainsi qu'en Médicomagie spécialisée dans la Dragonologie.

\- Ça fait trop de '' Logie '' si tu veux mon avis.

Ils rirent tout deux et il poursuivit les présentations.

\- En parlant d'Yrina... Tu la croiseras la plupart du temps avec Nolhan. Pour t'éviter de futurs ennuies, c'est un peu comme sa fille adoptive. Elle est un peu spéciale, toujours sur la défensive et toujours très méfiante. Un peu parano aussi je crois, comme si le monde entier n'en voulait qu'à elle, heureusement que Nolhan arrive à la raisonner.

\- Elle a l'air charmante.

Charlie eut un sourire et ils arrivèrent sur le campement, franchissant de nouveau la barrière de sorts qu'Hermione avait mise en place. Ils déposèrent le tas de bois sur le sol près de la tente et Charlie continua les présentations.

\- Nolhan lui, c'est un Maître dans le dressage des dragons. Il a été mon mentor durant mes premières années à la réserve...

Hermione se tenait près de lui pour l'écouter parler, attentive.

\- C'est un homme fort, une force tranquille et il ne vit que pour sa fille et ses dragons. Il a un humour assez provocateur mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, puis pour un homme dans la quarantaine, c'est un vraie séducteur. Si tu reçois deux ou trois petites tentatives d'approches, ne t'en formalise pas, il plaisante. L'amour et le mariage c'est très peu pour lui.

\- J'en prends bonnes notes, Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Mmh, après tu as Corns et Flake.. ET oui, le jeu de mot est fait exprès..

Hermione rit amusée.

\- Pourquoi vous les appelez comme ca ?

\- Ce sont des inséparables ! Puis pour être franc, je ne sais plus du tout, d'où ça vient ! Sourit-il, lui aussi amusé.

\- Je vois. Et comment sont-ils ?

\- Hum, comment dire... ils ont une relation assez spéciale, ils ne peuvent pas passer 10 minutes l'un sans l'autre mais la plupart du temps, ils se disputent joyeusement. C'était toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si des fois on en doute.. - Un sourire naquit sur son visage - ... Ils sont un peu stupides et ne s'intéressent à rien d'autre qu'aux Dragons, mais ce sont de très bons aidants pour nous les dresseurs parce qu'ils ont une grande de facilité à les comprendre, comme si ils pouvaient leur parler. A voir leurs caractères un peu sauvage, tu jurerais qu'ils ont été élevés avec eux !

\- Tous tes collègues ont l'air passionnants, enfin, vue la façon dont tu m'en parles, expliqua-t-elle, souriante.

\- Oh, je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec certains. Puis peut-être moins avec d'autre... je t'ai parlé de ceux que tu verras le plus, mais il y a aussi Joshua, il ne vit pas sur la réserve mais dans le petit village sorcier qui n'est pas loin, avec sa femme Thaly. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il n'est pas très causant et c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ours. Il grogne la plupart du temps et ne parle réellement qu'avec nos Dragons et sa femme. Puis il y a aussi Alex, James et Williams, ils sont plutôt sympathiques et eux sont chargés du bien être des créatures, nourritures, nettoyages des cages, des Dragons etc... Je leur donne souvent un coup de main quand j'ai du temps, surtout parce que j'aime ça ! Enfin, voilà, il y en a d'autres mais je pense que tu les découvriras au fur et à mesure...

Elle lui fit un large sourire et Charlie attrapa le sac de nourriture qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il lui proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur de la tente et elle attrapa son sac à dos qui était posé sur le sol.

\- Tu peux t'installer je vais ramasser le reste! Dit-il.

Ils se sourirent et elle entra sous la tente. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Elle était toujours composée de multiples draps aux différents motifs. Des rouges, des orangés, des blancs brodés de rose... certains descendaient en cascade pour former des murs de toiles et les autres étaient suspendus dans les airs pour former le toit. A l'entrée se trouvait le petit foyer qui faisait face à quatre fauteuils, une table vétuste et un petit canapé à deux places. Les couleurs et les motifs étaient encore variant comparés aux tissus qui composaient la tente mais le tout s'accordait étrangement. Hermione remarqua même qu'il y avait une petite réserve de bûche pour le feu et elle en fût soulager, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvés assez de bois pour la nuit entière. Sur la gauche, elle put apercevoir la grosse baignoire en zinc et ce qui se trouvait dans la petite salle de bain improvisée. Dans la '' pièce '' suivante, se trouvait la cuisine, qu'elle connaissait par cœur même sans la voir entièrement de là où elle était. Elle put voir le comptoir et la vieille cuisinière, toujours dans le même état. Elle avait passé trop de temps devant la vieille machine à essayer de confectionner des plats potables avec la quantité misérables de nourriture qu'ils avaient réussis à trouver lors de leur périlleux voyage. Celle-ci lui faisait remonter quelques souvenirs douloureux de dispute avec Ronald qui se plaignait souvent du manque de saveur et de repas copieux. Elle continua son observation circulaire et la salle à manger lui apparût clairement, toujours la même table, toujours le même lustre et les mêmes bancs peu confortables. Elle eût cependant un sourire en songeant qu'ils avaient trouvés bien des indices en travaillant sur celle-ci. Elle s'avança un peu dans la pièce alors que Charlie entrait à son tour. Il avait les bras chargés des deux derniers sacs et le tas de bois qui le suivait en lévitant magiquement dans les airs. Elle lui fit donc de la place et déposa son sac à dos sur un des fauteuils.

\- Oh, je pensais que tu serais déjà installé, sourit-il.

\- Mmh, je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs... avoua-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'arranger autrement qu'avec cette tente..

Elle eut un sourire légèrement triste.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il y en a aussi des bons. Et puis, je ne vais pas me mettre à avoir peur d'une tente.

Il déposa les sacs sur le fauteuil mauve devant lui et laissa tomber les branches et les deux petites souches sur les autres bûches près du foyer.

\- Je vais nous faire quelque chose à grignoter en attendant ce soir, je te laisse prendre le lit que tu veux.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, posa le sac de provisions sur son épaule et prit la direction de la cuisine. Hermione lui sourit en retour et elle poursuivit son observation. Dans la chambre, sur la droite, se trouvait toujours le petit renfoncement où il y avait le premier lit superposé, puis le petit escalier à son pied qui menait vers la pièce légèrement plus isolée. Dans celle-ci, un lit de camp était disposé dans le fond, et deux autres lits à deux étages formés le mur de droite. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida de prendre le lit de camp. Elle laissa tomber mollement ses affaires sur celui-ci et s'assit quelques instants. Elle se rappelait toutes les nuits douloureuses et angoissantes qu'elle avait passé ici. En plus de celles dévastées qu'elle avait passé à pleurer un Ron qui les avait abandonnés pour de stupides raisons. Encore une fois, Ron s'était comporté comme un idiot cette fois là. Une voix la sortie de ses pensées et elle rejoignit Charlie dans la salle à manger. Sur la table il avait disposé quelques fruits, du fromages avec une grosse miche de pain, ainsi que deux bièrraubeurres et une jar de jus de citrouille. De quoi faire une bonne collation pour pouvoir patienter jusqu'au souper du soir. Elle s'installa donc en face de lui et ils mangèrent en silence, ne troublant celui-ci que par quelques banalités quand l'occasion se présentait. Une fois la petite collation engloutie, Charlie rompit de nouveau le silence :

\- Je propose que nous nous reposions le reste de l'après-midi, nous n'en aurons plus l'occasion une fois sur la réserve, sourit-il.

\- Ça me va, tous ses voyages en portoloin et en transplannage sont épuisants.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux de table pour descendre les trois marches jusqu'au salon.

\- Tu peux aller dormir un peu si tu veux, je vais rester dans le salon pour lire un peu. Je te réveillerai une petite heure avant le souper si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

\- Ça serait gentil de ta part... Merci pour la collation et.. pour le reste...

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre la chambre pour dormir un peu. Charlie resta un instant sur place. Il était un peu perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il continuait de se dire que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entamer quoi que ce soit avec elle, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un dans sa vie, et les deux trois aventures qu'il avait pu avoir n'avait jamais contenu d'amour. Hermione l'attirait, oui, mais il ne voulait pas que ça ne soit que cela, elle méritait mieux. Il avait beaucoup trop de respect pour ce qu'elle était pour lui faire le moindre mal. Il n'était sûr de rien en ce qui concernait ses sentiments et il combattrait ses idées pour son bien. Il finit par chasser ses pensées et préféra penser au fait que bientôt il retrouverait sa vie et ses dragons. Toutes ces choses lui avaient terriblement manquées et hier soir quand il avait reçu son hibou, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'envoyer sa réponse par cheminette. Oh bien sûr, il avait pensé à Hermione quelques heures après, mais l'idée de prendre du recul lui avait parût être la meilleure des solutions. Puis il avait fait la bêtise de lui parler du Dragon et tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau... Si seulement il avait su. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses dents, voilà qu'il recommençait à penser à elle. Comment pouvait-elle être si obsédante ? Il ne chercha même pas à trouver la réponse et attrapa un livre dans son sac, s'affalant dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la tente. Il devait absolument se changer les idées.

► Voilà pour le Chapitre 7, N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en commentaire. C'est toujours apprécié ! ◄


	9. Chapter 8 : Réconfort et Découverte

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce huitième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Il est un peu court mais les prochains seront un peu plus long.  
Merci pour vos reviews sur les premiers chapitres! Ca me fait très plaisir et ca m'encourage à poursuivre ma Fanfiction ! Toutes les remarques sont super gentilles et je me réjouis de savoir qu'elle plaît!

****Plumaëmous.****

**CHAPITRE 8 : Réconfort et Découverte.**

[Pendant ce temps au Terrier... ]

\- RON ... RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! VEUX-TU BIEN NOUS FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE !

Les murs de la vieille maison tremblèrent mais le jeune homme ne descendit pas pour autant. Molly Weasley campait en bas de l'escalier les mains sur les hanches et le visage tordue par la colère. Son mari arriva à grands renfort de son fils de la cuisine où il l'avait entendu hurler et il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne.

\- Chérie, laisse moi faire, je vais aller lui parler...

Elle eut un soupire de découragement.

\- Arthur...

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Molly et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je m'en occupe. Commencez à manger !

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse et monta les escaliers alors qu'elle rejoignait la petite tablée affamée qui n'attendait que Ron pour se jeter sur les bons petits plats de la matriarche. Elle annonça qu'ils pouvaient commencer et s'installa au bout de la table, décidant qu'elle ne commencerait pas sans les deux retardataire. Arthur lui gravit les dernières marches qui le séparait du palier où se trouvait la chambre de son fils qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il frappa trois petits coups et l'appela d'une voix légèrement plus agréable que les hurlements de sa mère.

\- Ron, ouvre-moi, c'est ton père.

Il eut un silence durant lequel le jeune homme hésita mais finalement la porte finie par s'ouvrir doucement sous les yeux de l'employé du ministère. Il sourit doucement à son fils alors que celui-ci retournait s'affaler sur son lit, les yeux bouffis et le ventre grondant. Arthur observa un instant la carrure imposante de son fils rebondir sur le matelas avant de s'enfoncer mollement dedans. Il lui tournait le dos, reniflant bruyamment par moment, le corps secoué légèrement par des sanglots retenus. Son cœur se brisa, il n'avait jamais vu son fils dans un état pareil. Il prit une douce inspiration et s'approcha du lit, venant s'asseoir dans son dos dans un grincement de métal. Il déposa sa main sur le flanc de son fils et lui demanda d'une voix chaleureuse qui se voulait tendre :

\- Fiston, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Le jeune homme essuya son nez et quelques larmes d'un revers de manche mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait chercher ses mots ou simplement trouver par où commencer. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la réponse lui parût évidente :

\- Je suis un sombre crétin.

Son père fronça les sourcils, très peu satisfait de la réponse.

\- Ron... souffla-t-il en déposant sa main sur le haut de son épaule. ... aussi longtemps que je vivrai je vous interdirai à toi, ta sœur ou à tes frères de vous rabaissez. Et c'est valable pour les autres qui tenteront de vous faire sentir faibles, incapables ou idiots. Vous êtes mes enfants. Si tu as fais des erreurs, elles peuvent être réparées, rien est impossible mon fils. Tu devrais le savoir !

Le jeune roux se redressa dans son lit et observa son père avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Je sais tout ca Papa, mais cette fois, je ne peux rien rattraper... c'est fichu et pour de bon..

\- Il s'agit d'Hermione n'est-ce pas, devina-t-il.

\- Oui. ... J'ai attendu trop longtemps, je l'ai déçu et à présent, elle ne voudra plus jamais être avec moi.

Arthur eut un petit sourire triste et prit son fils dans ses bras quelques instants, une main posé dans son dos et l'autre sur sa tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Fiston.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire à son fils qu'il avait raison et qu'il s'était effectivement conduit comme un idiot avec la jeune femme, même s'il le pensait. Il se détacha de lui délicatement et posa une main sur la joue de son fils. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire mais tenta tout de même une approche.

\- Écoute Fiston, je suis peut être complètement à coté de la plaque mais, tu es un très beau jeune homme et tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, qui te correspond.

Il prit une pause. Il voulait prendre le temps de choisir ses mots avant de poursuivre :

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, mon grand mais il va falloir que tu laisses Hermione vivre sa vie. Peu importe avec qui elle choisit de vivre, que ça soit Victor Krum ou ton pire rival. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dicter sa conduite, tout comme tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle le fasse pour toi. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui... Mais je l'aime tellement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça me fait souffrir de la voir avec d'autres hommes...

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait taire cette souffrance en le lui avouant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Fils, si tu l'aimes accepte ses choix. Ça sera difficile au début mais tu apprendras à vivre avec... Hermione mérite d'être heureuse et elle ne doit pas souffrir de tes choix. Toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux et je suis sûr que si tu regardes un peu autour de toi, si tu ouvres un peu les yeux sur le monde qui t'entoure en laissant l'image d'Hermione derrière toi, tu trouveras une jeune femme qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites.

\- Tu as sûrement raison... tu penses que je devrai lui écrire une lettre pour m'excuser ?

\- Laisse-lui du temps, elle revient dans quelques jours, prends le temps de penser à ce que je t'ai dis et je pense qu'une bonne discussion sera du meilleur effet..

Ron sourit à son père. Il était de bons conseils. Arthur déposa un baiser son son front couvert de cheveux roux et ajouta :

\- Maintenant allons manger... si ta mère ne nous vois pas descende je ne donne pas cher de ma vie.

Ils rirent tout deux légèrement et Ron accepta de descendre manger. Il ne savait pas s'il se tiendrait au plan de match que venait de lui conseiller son père. Oublier la fille qu'on aime n'était pas chose aisé surtout quand celle-ci est la meilleure amie de votre meilleur ami, ainsi que la votre. Il se promit tout de même d'essayer. Après tout, son père avait raison, si elle avait décidé de ne plus l'attendre, il devait faire avec et aller de l'avant lui aussi. Sur ces bonnes pensées, il s'assit à la table près de son père et lui sourit, complice. Il était heureux d'avoir pu compter sur les conseils de celui-ci.

oOoOo

Charlie était dans la cuisine et faisait réchauffer le succulent ragoût de bœuf de sa mère. Il remuait le petit chaudron d'un geste inconscient alors que l'odeur embaumé doucement la tente. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à aller réveiller la belle endormie. Il baissa le feu de la cuisinière et se rendit dans la chambre. Dans le silence des quatre murs de tissus il s'approcha de son lit de camp. Son visage était serein et son corps mollement enfoncé dans le matelas. Les draps recouvrait ses longues jambes fuselées et s'arrêtaient à la naissance de son bassin. Elle portait toujours son t-shirt rouge qui épousait parfaitement sa poitrine et son ventre plat mais il remarqua son jeans et son gilet parfaitement pliés sur le bord en fer forgé du lit. Elle était tout simplement belle quand elle dormait et en imaginant un instant ce qui pouvait se trouvait sous la couverture il se mordit la lèvre. Une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre lui indiqua qu'il ne devait pas continuer plus longtemps sa contemplation au risque de finir par rompre la promesse qui s'était fait à lui même. Il finit donc par s'accroupir près d'elle et caressa délicatement son visage du bout des doigts; elle gémit brièvement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il souffla alors à son oreille d'une voix douce et chaleureuse :

\- Hermione, réveille-toi ma douce, il est temps de manger un peu.

Elle gémit de nouveau mais lui tourna le dos. Les draps glissèrent sur sa hanche pour la découvrir légèrement et il put apercevoir le fin tissus de son sous-vêtement. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête dans le but de se remettre les idées en place. Il replaça la couverture sur elle et secoua légèrement son épaule pour la réveiller.

\- Hermione, il est l'heure... dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

La jeune femme se mit de nouveau sur le dos, envoyant balader les couvertures d'un coup de pied.

\- M'man l'ss-moi d'mir... Gémit-elle derechef.

Il eut un sourire amusée et posa un instant ses yeux sur elle et sur son corps à présent découvert. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son ventre plat et sur son nombril mis à nu puis sans qu'il ne puisse réellement s'en empêcher vers le bas de celui-ci. Sa curiosité avait été plus forte que lui et il pouvait parfaitement voir la couleur pourpre de son sous-vêtement de coton et même jusqu'au moindre détails de la fine dentelle qui le sublimait. * Tu le fais exprès ma parole... pensa-t-il * Il se reprit et attrapa la couverture qu'elle avait pratiquement envoyé par terre pour la recouvrir de nouveau. Puis il tenta de la réveiller une fois encore :

\- Hermione ! Accentua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle fit un léger sursaut sur elle même et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil. Elle eut du mal à distinguer sa silhouette sur le moment mais rapidement elle remonta le drap sur elle dans un réflexe incontrôlé. Charlie ne dit rien, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'il en avait vu plus qu'il n'en fallait. Il lui fit un large sourire pour faire bonne figure et expliqua :

\- Le repas est prêt, j'ai du m'y prendre à trois fois avant de te réveiller, tu devais bien dormir...

Elle s'assit difficilement dans le lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux et sur le visage.

\- Excuse-moi.. je devais être très fatiguée...

\- Il est vrai que tu n'avais pas dormis beaucoup la nuit dernière.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et sourit brièvement.

\- Je te laisse te réveiller, je vais aller surveiller le ragoût...Ajouta-t-il simplement.

Il sortit de la pièce et Hermione l'observa un instant. Elle repoussa les draps d'un geste vif et posa les pieds par terre. Elle s'habilla rapidement alors que l'odeur du ragoût de Molly envahissait ses narines et réveillait son appétit. Elle rejoignit Charlie dans la cuisine pour l'aider à mettre la table et après quelques minutes ils s'installèrent pour déguster leur repas. Celui-ci se fit en silence; ce n'est qu'une fois les assiettes vides que la discussion reprit naturellement.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu fais de ton après-midi ? Demanda Hermione curieuse en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Et bien, comme prévu, j'ai lu un peu et je suis allais me tremper un peu dans la rivière.. Dit-il en désignant la porte du pouce.

Hermione rougit pour son plus grand désarroi en repensant à la journée passé au lac de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule.

\- Et bien, je vois que tu t'es amusée, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait quoi dire. Ce fut la jeune femme qui tenta de rétablir le contact afin de ne pas laisser de place au malaise.

\- Et sinon... tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton parton ! Je ne connais même pas son nom ! Qui est-il ?

Charlie sourit amusé par sa soudaine curiosité.

\- Il s'appelle Gidéon. Il est souvent dans son bureau à son plus grand regret parce qu'il doit s'occuper des problèmes administratifs de la réserve mais s'il le pouvait il préférerait être en bas avec nous. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. - Il prit une pause et continua après réflexion - ... Il semble froid et distant comme ça, mais il est très sympathique tu verras. Sinon, mmh.. Il est très compréhensif et même s'il tient sa réserve d'une main de fer on a tout de même beaucoup de liberté pour faire notre travail comme on l'entends... Parfois il me fait penser à une Minerva version masculine..

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la dernière remarque de Charlie. Ils finirent par se lever pour aller s'installer dans le salon près du foyer alors que la vaisselle volait jusqu'à l'évier pour s'y déposer tranquillement. Le dresseur mit quelques bûches dans le foyer avant de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en face de la salle de bain, tandis qu'Hermione elle, s'installait en face de lui. Ils se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien et la conversation tourna vite autour des dragons et des créatures magiques qu'Hermione affectionnait. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et la nuit prit rapidement le dessus sur cette fin de soirée. Charlie se frottait un peu les yeux, à présent fatigué tandis qu'Hermione, elle, souriait de le voir résister à son besoin de sommeil. Elle en profita pour l'observait un peu. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa barbe de trois jours qu'il avait tout de même prit le temps de raser sur les joues, laissant un petit bouc se former comme la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle songea que Molly devait sûrement lui faire la réflexion qu'une barbe mal taillé faisait très négligé pour un beau jeune homme tel que lui. Pourtant, Hermione trouvait que ça lui donnait beaucoup de charme.

\- Tu devrais peut être aller dormir, Charlie... proposa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Hum, tu as sûrement raison, répondit-il en se frottant à nouveau les yeux plus fermement.

Il se leva avec un sourire et mit les dernières bûches dans le foyer lui jetant un sort pour le maintenir magiquement afin que celui-ci dure toute la nuit. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione. N'hésite pas à me réveiller si il y a quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça devrait aller, Bonne nuit Charlie.

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement et prit la direction de la chambre, s'installant dans la chambre où se trouvait Hermione, sur le premier lit superposé du bas. Il s'affala lourdement sur le matelas et celui-ci grinça sévèrement sous le poids de son imposante musculature. Ses yeux se rivèrent un instant sur les ressorts du lit au dessus de lui et il envoya valser ses chaussures en les enlevant à l'aide de ses pieds. Étrangement une fois installé le sommeil ne vint pas à lui. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient ouverts et ne semblaient pas vouloir se fermer. Ils brûlaient pourtant sous la fatigue mais il manquait quelque chose. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il était petit sa mère leurs mettait toujours un grand verre de lait dans chaque chambre et même parfois, ils leur arrivaient de tous le prendre dans la cuisine en famille. C'était une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais perdu et c'était un peu un rituel qui lui permettait de trouver le repos qu'il attendait. Sans plus de cérémonie, il balança ses jambes en dehors du lit et sauta sur ses pieds. Après un bon verre de lait, le sommeil viendrait sûrement à lui sans problème. Il sortit donc de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il se figea près du fauteuil qu'il avait occupé précédemment et avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'aurait pas dû en regarder davantage mais son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher de l'image emplie de poésie et de sensualité qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Hermione avait apparemment décidé de prendre un bain pour se détendre ou pour trouver le sommeil à son tour. Sa silhouette se dessinait sous la lueur de sa lampe à huile dont la flamme vacillait derrière le drap à motif floral qui servait de porte à la salle de bain. Elle semblait se déhancher sur une musique qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre et il songea tout de suite au sortilège d'insonorisation. La malice de la sorcière n'arrangeait rien à la vision troublante qu'il avait d'elle. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres envoûté par le spectacle. La jeune femme commença à retirer ses vêtements, passant son t-shirt par dessus sa tête rapidement et se baissant pour disparaître dans l'ombre plus imposante de la baignoire. Cette soudaine disparition sembla ramener notre jeune homme à la raison mais rapidement, elle le prit de court. Elle se releva dans un mouvement naturel et il aurait put parfaitement dessiner son profil sur ce drap de coton léger. Il prit le temps de la regarder de haut en bas, commençant par sa chevelure et son visage où pointait son petit nez mutin qu'il aimait tant. Puis il détourna les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute alors qu'il avait osé descendre ses yeux sur l'ombre de son épaule. * Ne fait pas ça, Charlie... s'ordonna-t-il mentalement * mais sa curiosité fut bien trop forte. Alors qu'il pouvait encore voir l'eau s'écouler du robinet il profita de la vision qu'elle lui offrait en étendant son linge sur le fil en hauteur. Son regard se posa sur sa petite poitrine délicate, parfaitement ronde et ferme puis sur sa ligne fine et le début de son postérieur. Il avala de nouveau difficilement sa salive et son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle entrait dans la baignoire. Il put voir l'ombre de ses fines jambes fuselées se plonger dans l'eau, lui offrant une vue sur tout son corps qui s'immergeait. Merlin, il n'arriverait jamais à se sortir cette image de la tête, ses plans tombaient peu à peu à l'eau. Il secoua la tête alors que seule la tête de la jeune femme était visible dans l'ombre imposante de la baignoire et se reprit. Il se dirigea rapidement dans la cuisine et ouvrit un placard pour prendre un verre. Malheureusement pour lui, ses sens étaient complètement envoûtés par la vision d'Hermione qui était imprimée dans sa rétine, et il lâcha le récipient qui ne manqua pas de se briser sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Il n'entendit rien mais Hermione venait de faire un bon dans l'eau de son bain, s'était jeté sur sa baguette et avait éteint sa radio avant d'enlever le sort d'insonorisation. Il entendit bientôt une voix venir de la salle de bain :

\- Charlie, c'est toi ? Demanda-t-elle baguette en main.

Il hésita un instant mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter répondit :

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste laissé tomber mon verre... ce n'est rien !

\- Très bien.. tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, oui.. répondit-il, la voix troublée.

Il espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas de lien entre sa présence et son bain, quel qu'il soit. Il ajouta :

\- Je prenais juste un verre de lait. Je retourne me coucher, Bonne nuit Hermione.

\- Oh, Bonne nuit Charlie...

Il entendit son corps se remettre correctement dans l'eau et il se mordit la lèvre, se frappant mentalement d'avoir encore l'image ancré dans la tête. Il ramassa le verre d'un coup de baguette magique et en sortit un autre afin de boire son lait rapidement. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit la chambre et se jeta dans son lit de nouveau, finissant par s'endormir après de longues minutes. L'image d'Hermione hanta ses pensées jusqu'à l'arrivée de Morphée et même là, il était certain qu'elle ferait partit de ces rêves.

► Voilà pour le Chapitre 8, N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en commentaire. C'est toujours apprécié ! ◄


	10. Chapter 9 : Un visage familier

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce neuvième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)  
J'ai de moins en moins de reviews mais je suis sûr que vous vous rattraperez très vite en me donnant vos avis! J'ai encore des chapitres en réserve, mais plus beaucoup. Donc peut être que le rythme des postes sera moins rapide d'ici deux ou trois chapitres!

Bonne lecture! Laissez une petite review! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos avis et vos réactions!

Plumaëmous.

**CHAPITRE 9 : Un visage familier**

**[ Cette nuit là, 3h du matin... ]**

Un craquement près de la tente tira Hermione de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et observa le lit où se trouvait Charlie. Il dormait encore profondément, allongé sur le ventre, son bras pendant jusqu'au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils mais reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller prête à se rendormir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où la jeune femme ne dormit que d'une oreille et de nouveau un craquement de branche attira son attention. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort et l'angoisse l'envahit. Elle essayait de se raisonner, de se dire que ce n'était sûrement qu'un animal qui rôdait près des protections magiques qu'elle avait mis en place mais une autre partie d'elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il s'agissait peut être d'une menace plus grande. Elle songea tout de suite aux mangemorts qui se trouvaient encore en cavale et à ceux non-inquiétés qui habitaient sûrement dans les environs. Elle avala difficilement sa salive alors que l'angoisse lui nouait déjà la gorge. Elle repoussa les couvertures et enfila son jeans, son gilet et ses baskets en toile. Hermione ne voulait pas réveiller Charlie car ce n'était sûrement que son imagination, elle avait donc décidé d'aller voir à l'extérieur, seule. Elle prit sa baguette et une lampe à huile dans le salon qu'elle alluma à l'aide d'un sort. La tente était plongé dans le noir et sa seule source de lumière était la lampe qu'elle venait de poser sur la table vétuste du salon. Sa baguette en main, elle l'alluma et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir au dehors. La brise s'infiltra presque aussitôt sous ses vêtements et lui glaça les os. Elle resserra son gilet sur elle et croisa ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Elle observa les alentours en restant près de la porte dans un premier temps. La petite prairie devant elle était calme et sereine, sans aucun mouvement suspect. La rivière s'écoulait toujours dans son lit et seuls les rochers habillaient le paysage. Elle décida donc de bouger un peu pour avoir un angle de vue plus large sur la forêt derrière leur abri. Son angoisse était toujours bien présente dans sa poitrine et elle tentait de l'atténuer avec des pensées positives comme le fait que Charlie se trouvait dans la tente et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Elle leva donc sa baguette devant elle et commença à faire le tour de la tente pour vérifier d'où pouvait bien provenir le bruit de craquement qu'elle avait entendu près de son lit. Elle longea le coté de la tente sans rien remarqué d'étrange. Tout semblait calme et sa peur diminuait à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte que son imagination lui avait sûrement joué des tours comme prévu. Elle continua alors son exploration et passa vers l'arrière, dirigeant sa baguette vers les abords de la forêt qui elle aussi semblait heureusement calme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tout ça n'avait jamais existé. C'était cette tente, c'était ses souvenirs qui venaient la hanter, il n'y avait aucune angoisse à avoir. Ils se trouvaient à Munich dans un lieu paisible et Charlie dormait à quelques pas d'elle sous la toile. * Tu délires ma pauvre fille.. pensa-t-elle durement * Elle ferma les yeux un instant et baissa sa baguette découragé par sa propre bêtise. Cependant une chose attira son attention maintenant que ses pieds étaient éclairés. Une branche... brisée. Tout son corps se contracta alors qu'elle se penchait pour voir celle-ci de plus près. La preuve se trouvait sous ses yeux que tout était vrai. Elle se releva rapidement et voulu rebrousser chemin mais elle se heurta à un corps, sa baguette volant quelques mètres plus loin et elle, atterrissant lourdement sur le dos. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva muette, victime du sortilège de langue-de-plomb. Sa langue était à présent douloureusement nouée dans sa bouche et ne lui donnait plus aucune chance de s'exprimer. Elle posa les yeux sur l'inconnu et son cœur manqua un battement. Il la saisit à la gorge et elle se mit à se débattre alors qu'il la remettait quasiment sur ses pieds. Ses deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses bras et alors que sa baguette menaçante se levait vers son visage pour l'éclairer, elle fut sûr de son identité. Elle se souvenait très bien de ses yeux et de ses traits, de son odeur de poussière et de rhum sucré, ainsi que de son allure bancale dans sa façon de se déplacer. Elle tenta de crier ou de gémir du moins mais sa langue bloquait le moindre son et elle ne parvenait à respirer que par le nez. Il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur sa respiration cependant parce que ses yeux la scrutaient avec une espièglerie malsaine. Elle songea à Charlie sous la tente et au fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. A cet instant, elle se maudit mentalement et n'eut d'autre choix que de soutenir le regard de l'homme.

\- Je t'avais manqué.. souffla-t-il d'une voix voilée de désir et de soif de contrôle.

Elle crispa son visage, tentant de gémir alors que ses pieds cherchaient le sol pour qu'elle puisse trouver un peu plus d'air. Le visage de l'homme se trouvait à quelques centimètres du siens et elle pouvait sentir son haleine pestilentielle envahir ses narines. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Sa baguette se trouvait dans l'herbe plus loin et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa force physique sans elle. Un frisson de terreur parcourut tout son corps et elle tenta de se débattre de nouveau alors que sa salive devenait trop présente dans sa bouche et qu'elle commençait à étouffer sous la prise de l'homme. Une petite toux s'imposa à elle et elle cracha ce qu'elle put sur les mains de son agresseur qui la maintenait toujours.

\- Mmh, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très attirante ainsi... grimaça-t-il.

Il la laissa tomber sur le sol et elle toussa davantage, gênée par sa langue atrocement nouée par le sort. Sa salive coulait sur son menton et elle commençait à paniquer, cherchant à respirer. Plus elle paniquait moins elle arrivait à se calmer et à prendre le temps de respirer par le nez. C'était un cercle vicieux auquel il finit par mettre fin, par pitié sûrement. D'un coup de baguette, il la libéra du sort et elle cracha au sol, respirant à grandes goulées pour ne pas tomber inconsciente. Sa langue était douloureuse mais elle s'en fichait, ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer quasi-normalement. Elle était appuyé sur ses avant-bras, le visage vers le sol, reprenant son souffle et lui semblait attendre sagement qu'elle finisse sa petite crise. Il la prévint tout de même, d'une voix qui ne permettait pas de croire à la plaisanterie ou au doute :

\- Je te préviens. Si tu cris, ou que tu tentes quoi que ce soit. IL meurt. Il a actuellement une baguette pointé près de son visage. C'est donc à toi de voir... ricana-t-il.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et demanda d'une voix rauque et voilée de douleur :

.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Elle avait peur pour Charlie et elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal. Le râfleur aux cheveux hirsutes se mit à rire discrètement et exposa :

\- Récupérer ce que toi et tes petits copains m'avaient enlevés ma jolie. Mon statut. En faite, non, tu vas m'aider à me hisser à la place du seigneur des ténèbres auprès des autres quand tu m'aideras à mettre la tête de ton copain Harry Potter sur une pique !

Hermione eut un rire mauvais et moqueur qui lui valût un revers de main violent qui l'envoya valser sur le coté. Elle se redressa, une main sur la joue et l'observa avec un sourire.

\- Je ne ferai rien de tout cela, vous pouvez me tuer sur le champ !

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui eut un sourire et elle s'en inquiéta.

\- Tu connais cette vieille légende Vikings qui dit que pour se venger d'un ennemi il ne faut pas se débarrasser de lui mais de celui ou de celle qui occupe tout son cœur afin de le détruit ? Que dirais-tu si je m'occupais de ton petit copain le dresseur de dragons ? Ou de sa petite sœur.. je pourrai aussi faire brûler toute la famille et après avoir détruit ton cœur et celui de Potter, avoir ce que je veux. OH MAIS OUI ! Voilà une bonne idée! Bien meilleure que la précédente !

\- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ferai ce que vous voulez. Ne leur faites rien...

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et l'angoisse lui comprimait la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle une fois de plus. Le râfleur sourit de nouveau et l'attrapa par les cheveux durement. Elle laissa un petit cris lui échapper et tenta de le suivre sans s'en faire arracher. Il la poussa à l'intérieur de la tente où elle tomba à genoux devant un Charlie, le visage couvert de sang, le nez sûrement cassé. Ses lâches l'avaient prit par surprise et l'avait désarmé pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle sur lui. Hermione gémit en le voyant ainsi et tenta de s'approcher pour tenter de le sortir de l'inconscience dans laquelle il semblait plongé mais Scabior l'agrippa de nouveau par sa chevelure et la tira en arrière, lui arrachant un cri bref.

\- Tu vois, j'étais prêt à vous laisser la vie sauve si tu coopérais, mais tu m'as donné une bien meilleure idée et je pense que je vais l'appliquer.

\- Non ! Non ! Pitié ! Ne faites pas ca ! Si c'est de l'or que vous voulez, je vous donnerai tout, vous pourrez vous enfuir ! Gémit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- J'aurai bien assez d'or une fois vos têtes sur des piques ! Tous les mangemorts en cavale veulent votre mort, je deviendrai un maître pour eux, un homme qu'ils devront respecter !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se moquer en riant de ses plans mais elle le regretta bien vite quand un doloris puissant et douloureux tira Charlie de son inconscience. Son corps tremblait mais il ne hurlait pas, serrant les poings et les dents.

\- CHARLIE ! ARRÊTEZ ! PITIÉ ! ARRÊTEZ !

Il leva le sort et le corps du rouquin se pencha de nouveau mollement en avant, retenu par une sangle magique qui l'attachait au fauteuil en encerclant son torse et ses poignets. Il toussa légèrement et du sang s'écoula sur le tapis de la tente. Hermione gémit et tenta de s'approcher de lui mais le râfleur maintenait fermement sa poigne sur elle.

\- Pitié, laisse-le partir... c'est moi que vous voulez...

Elle avait peur et ne sentait même plus la douleur tant son corps était endoloris par l'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la mort de Charlie sans rien faire. Elle pensa à Molly, Arthur et tous les autres qui pleureraient le jeune homme sans fin et son cœur se brisa.

\- S'il vous plaît, prenez-moi. C'est moi qu'il vous faut.. pleura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers un mangemort qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Moi je pense qu'on pourrait continuer de s'amuser ! Rit-il avec un air bêta.

\- Mmh. Très bien.

Il leva de nouveau sa baguette et affligea une fois de plus le sortilège doloris à Charlie. Celui-ci hurla pour la première fois et la douleur dans le cœur et le corps d'Hermione s'intensifia.

\- CHARLIE ! NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ARRETEZ !

Elle se sentit soudainement partir comme si elle sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience alors que le visage de Sciabor disparaissait de sa vue et qu'elle ne voyait plus celui de Charlie pour sa plus grande angoisse. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était de crier le nom de Charlie en espérant recevoir une réponse de sa part mais rien ne vint à elle. Elle manqua de nouveau d'air et son souffle se coupa alors que quelqu'un la secouait. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux car elle avait peur de voir s'afficher le visage du mangemort devant elle. Elle sentit une pression sur ses épaules et sa tête qui dodelinait sans retenue. Elle pleurait et tenta de se débattre alors que l'homme dont elle entendait la voix lointaine tentait de la ramener à la raison et à la conscience.

\- Hermione ! HERMIONE ! S'il te plaît réponds-moi !

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux inquiets de Charlie dont le visage n'était plus du tout couvert de sang. Elle observa un instant la pièce et elle se trouvait encore dans son lit, en pyjama et Charlie, lui, semblait n'avoir subit aucune violence. Son angoisse s'évapora tout à coup quand elle réalisa que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar mais elle se mit à pleurer, ses nerfs mit à rude épreuve. Charlie ne chercha pas à comprendre tout de suite et la prit contre lui, caressant ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait la nuit où elle s'était disputé avec Ron. Elle était chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout avait semblé si réel qu'elle y avait crue fortement. Elle serra fortement ses bras autour du cou du frère de son meilleur ami, se mettant presque à genoux sur le matelas, pas inquiète de sa tenue. Charlie la laissa faire songeant que si elle le lui imposait c'est qu'elle en avait besoin. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça en silence, sans aucune parole avant que le jeune homme ne la détache délicatement de lui pour voir si elle allait bien. Il glissa une main sur sa joue en faisant attention à ne pas lui donner de faux signes sur ses intentions.

\- Hermione, est-ce que ca va ? Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.. souffla-t-il tendrement.

\- Oh, Charlie.. gémit-elle. C'était horrible... j'ai.. j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué..

\- Héé, chuuut, calme-toi..

Il caressa ses cheveux, les dégageant de son visage en les replaçant derrière ses oreilles.

\- Rien de tout cela n'était réel, Ma belle. Je suis là et je vais très bien...

Charlie avait bien comprit qu'il avait fait partit de son cauchemar. C'était en partit pour ça qu'il s'était réveillé parce qu'il l'entendait hurlait son prénom dans son sommeil.

\- Merlin, ça avait l'air si réel... j'étais.. j'avais mal et ils te torturaient..

\- Qui donc ? Demanda-t-il pour la pousser à exorciser ses vieux démons qui la hantait.

\- Des râfleurs.. ceux qui nous ont capturés avec Harry et Ron.. commença-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta tout son cauchemar sans omettre aucun détail et Charlie eut quelques grimaces. Il continua à caresser son dos et son visage pour la réconforter et l'aider à se calmer et il vit bientôt sur ses traits que la fatigue reprenait le dessus. Il se leva alors pour la laisser se recoucher mais elle le retint par le poignet.

\- Re...reste, s'il te plaît...

Il hésita un instant mais finit par se rasseoir en travers du lit de camp. Ce n'était pas une bonne position pour que lui trouve le sommeil mais il avait bien assez dormis comme ca. Il attrapa un oreiller pour le placer dans son dos et en mit un autre sur ses jambes afin qu'elle y dépose sa tête. Hermione l'observa faire et comprit rapidement. Elle s'installa et il remonta les couvertures sur son corps frêle qui semblait encore parcourut de frissons de terreur. D'un coup de baguette il solidifia la toile qui se trouvait dans son dos et celle-ci fut bientôt aussi solide qu'un mur. Il s'appuya alors enfin contre son oreiller et déposa sa tête contre la toile durcit, fermant les yeux. Sa main caressait délicatement l'épaule et le bras d'Hermione qui se rendormait doucement près de lui, réconforté et rassurée par sa présence.

oOoOo

Quelques heures après le réveil brutal d'Hermione, la tente se trouva baignée sous le soleil levant. Charlie avait réussis à s'échapper pour la laisser dormir et il était en train de déjeuner tranquillement dans la cuisine. Il était assez troublé par ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, elle avait semblé réellement ébranlé par son cauchemar et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Était-elle en train de s'attacher à lui plus que de raison ? Ça l'effrayait. Il n'était pas fait pour elle et il savait que s'ils continuaient comme ça, elle en demanderait plus. Il vivait pour ses dragons et le risque du métier ne lui permettait pas de s'attacher de son coté. C'était déjà bien assez difficile d'avoir de la famille. Famille qui le pleurerait si jamais il arrivait malheur. Il se passa une main sur le visage alors que son bacon et ses œufs lui tombaient lourdement sur l'estomac. Un long soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il envoyait sa vaisselle se déposer dans l'évier. Il fallait qu'il s'active et ça l'empêcherait d'avoir à réfléchir ce qui était une bonne chose. Le portoloin les attendaient dans une petite heure, alors il commença à ranger le maximum de choses dans les sacs puis scella les armoires de rangement avec les sorts prévus à cet effet. Hermione de son coté se réveillait doucement regrettant de ne plus sentir Charlie près d'elle. Du moins, si il l'avait été réellement. Elle enfila rapidement son gilet sur son pyjama et comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle inspecta sa manche. Si celle-ci était tâché de salive, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Si c'était l'inverse, tout ça était derrière elle. Elle découvrit avec bonheur que celui-ci était aussi intact que la veille et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Charlie avait bien passé une partie de la nuit sur son lit. En parlant de lui, il entra dans la pièce son sac de vêtement à la main qu'il jeta sur son lit.

\- Tient, Bonjour... sourit-il. J'allais venir te réveiller, notre portoloin partira dans une quarantaine de minutes, le petit déjeuner est sur la table et je me suis permis de ranger tes affaires dans ton sac...

\- Bonjour.. Merci, pour... tout.. Hésita-t-elle.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu ferais bien d'avaler ton déjeuner, la journée s'annonce longue !

\- Oui, j'imagine.

Ils se sourirent et quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Hermione s'installa devant son assiette maintenue au chaud magiquement et Charlie lui s'installa en face pour lire un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur le magazine et il répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Ma chouette m'en a livré un exemplaire ce matin... sourit-il. Avant, elle me l'amenait dans ma chambre en Roumanie. Disons qu'en étant au Terrier, je lui ai évité de nombreux allés retours.

Elle lui sourit en retour et entama son petit déjeuner. Contrairement à son compagnon de voyage son estomac accueillis celui-ci comme une bénédiction. Un silence s'installa entre eux, comme d'habitude quand ils prenaient un repas mais elle décida de le briser.

\- Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

Il leva les yeux de ses journaux.

\- Mmh, et bien... en arrivant, je vais devoir aller voir le p'tit nouveau. Je te laisserai au soin de Yaëlle ou tu pourras monter avec Yrina dans l'observatoire pour le voir de loin et en sécurité !

\- Yrina c'est celle un peu étrange ?

\- Oui.. rit-il. Mais Nolhan sera sûrement avec elle, c'est lui qui supervise les entrées dans les enclos.

\- Attends.. tu comptes réellement entrer dans l'enclos de se dragon ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais Charlie, il a blessé plusieurs de tes collègues et tu...

\- Première règle Hermione, je sais ce que je fais et tu ne m'apprends rien.. la coupa-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il est vrai que c'était lui le dresser, il savait comment faire son travail.

\- Excuse-moi.. je ne voulais pas.. enfin..

\- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas... D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu peux me donner plus d'informations sur celui-ci ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Hum, je peux te dire qu'il se trouvait devant l'une des chambres fortes les plus basses de Gringott... c'est a dire à plusieurs mètres sous terre. Tu sais celle qui sont le mieux protégées. Il était enchaîné...ses deux pattes de derrière portaient de lourds anneaux munis de chaînes les reliant à d'énormes pitons profondément enfermés dans la pierre. Une petite fabrication des gobelins sûrement, parce qu'il n'a jamais pu s'en délivrer... enfin, pas avant notre arrivée...

\- Mmh, je vois. C'est sans doute pour c'la qu'il est pratiquement aveugle.. Yaëlle, trouvera sûrement de quoi la lui rendre, au moins en partit. Ca le rendra moins agressif s'il peut recommencer à distinguer clairement les silhouettes.

\- Oui ca aidera, je pense... conclut-elle.

\- Il n'y avait rien d'autre à par les tintamars et les chaînes ?

\- Non, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils l'ont dressés avec ces instruments et qu'il était le gardien des lieux. Bogrod était sous Imperium et il planait complètement quand à Gripsec il se vantait de l'avoir dressé avec les siens en utilisant la torture et les tintamars. Quand on était sur son dos j'ai pu voir de nombreuses cicatrices et je me souviens que ses écailles semblaient friables même si sous mes doigts elles étaient aussi solides que de la pierre. Enfin je n'ai jamais touché d'autre dragon donc je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est normal, mais...

\- Non, tu as raison, c'est sûrement dût aux mauvais traitements. Les écailles d'un dragon sont normalement très solides et lustrées. Enfin, je pourrai mieux voir l'ampleur des dégâts sur son corps quand on y sera...

\- Tu... tu as déjà monté un Dragon ? Demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Oui. Norberta, on a une certaine complicité elle et moi. J'ai...

\- Attends... Norberta ? La coupa-t-elle.

Il frappa dans ses mains comme s'il venait de faire une bourde et se mit à rire.

\- Merlin, moi qui voulait garder la surprise.

\- Est-ce que tu parles de... Norbert est une femelle ?

Il acquiesça de la tête, souriant.

\- Mais... tu m'avais dis '' C'est un grand gaillard ! '' Je.. je pensais qu'il enfin qu'elle..

\- Quand j'ai compris qu'Hagrid ne vous avez rien dis, J'ai voulus m'amuser un peu, puis te faire la surprise quand nous serions là-bas. Norber-ta à eu des petits cette année... Ils n'ont que quelques mois...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle finit simplement par sourire. Ils continuèrent de discuter alors qu'elle terminait son petit-déjeuner et après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la tente pliée avait rejoins le reste des affaires de Charlie dans son sac.

► Voilà pour le Chapitre 9, N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en commentaire. C'est toujours apprécié ! ◄


	11. Chapter 10 : La réserve des Dragons

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages et lieux (enfin presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà pour ce dixièmechapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Plumaëmous.

**CHAPITRE 10 : La réserve des Dragons.**

Ils étaient fins prêts pour le voyage qui les mènerait jusqu'à la réserve de Dragons en Roumanie. Le cœur de Charlie était impatient de retrouver ses marques alors que celui d'Hermione était un peu inquiet. Ils durent marcher cinq petites minutes avant de rejoindre le portoloin. Celui-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout au premier. C'était un vieil ourson en peluche mauve avec un œil manquant. Ils s'accrochèrent à lui et quelques minutes plus tard l'atterrissage se fit en douceur, sur les terres de Gidéon que Charlie connaissait par cœur. Hermione observa les lieux de loin, tant que personne ne venait à leur rencontre. Tout était comme elle se l'était imaginé grâce aux descriptions de Charlie. Il y avait un grand bâtiment principal au milieu, murs blancs, fenêtres larges et tintées et comme il l'avait dit un entrepôt fait dans un métal lourd était collé sur sa droite, immense et solide. Sur la gauche, la bâtisse en pierre qu'elle reconnût comme étant le '' district '', lieu de vie commune des pensionnaires de la réserve, avait bien plus belle allure. Elle était en briques rouges, ornementée de moulures blanches sous le bas des fenêtres, celles-ci grillagées par de multiples petits losanges. Le son mat des sacs tombant sur le sol tira Hermione de sa contemplation sur l'instant et elle observa la scène sous ses yeux. Charlie était aux prises dans une accolade avec un grand homme brun aux yeux bleus à l'allure imposante et protectrice. Ils se frappaient dans le dos amicalement comme pour montrer qu'ils s'étaient manqués sans avoir à le dire. Après quelques instants ils se séparèrent et Charlie fit les présentations.

\- Hermione, je te présente Nolhan, mon ancien mentor ! Sourit-il.

\- Ce qu'il ne te dit pas c'est qu'il a encore besoin de moi, l'Gamin. Dit-il souriant, en déposant un baiser sur la main frêle de la jeune femme.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, rougit-elle.

Elle se trouvait soudainement intimidée par les lieux et par les collègues de Charlie qui venaient à sa rencontre. Une jeune femme aux cheveux coupé au carré, quasiment de la couleur de ceux de Ginny s'avança vers Charlie et elle entoura sa taille de ses bras brièvement, sans un sourire ou une parole. Hermione songea tout de suite qu'il devait s'agir d'Yrina, celle un peu spéciale dont lui avait parlé le dresseur. Elle l'observa quelques secondes de plus et elle put remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de sourcils et qu'une bosse étrange se trouvait entre ses deux yeux, peinturluré de fins motifs blancs. Elle n'adressa à la jeune femme qu'un bref signe de tête auquel celle-ci sourit timidement, ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre. Il continua les présentations et c'est ainsi qu'elle put enfin mettre des visages sur des noms. Alexander et Grégoire, affectueusement appelés Corns et Flake, se ressemblaient légèrement. L'un avait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, brun avec des yeux noisette et l'autre les cheveux très court, une barbe naissante et les yeux légèrement plus foncés que ceux de son acolyte. Elle fut un peu gênée de faire leur connaissance car tous deux la prirent dans leurs bras sous le regard méfiant de Charlie. Elle fut ensuite présentée à Jefferson, que tout le monde appelait au final Rafe de son prénom Rafeah. C'était un homme d'origine asiatique, qui avait les cheveux courts, noirs et le visage plutôt dur et sérieux. Elle ne douta pas de la description de Charlie qui le disait toujours le nez dans ses bouquins ou dans son travail. Son visage était marqué par un vécu que peut être personne ne connaissait mais qui semblait douloureux. Sa collègue, Yaëlle, qui était donc la Maître des potions de l'équipe et la meilleure magizoologiste du coin, elle, était grande, mince et ses cheveux brun aux reflets roux cascadaient sur ses épaules en ondulant joliment. Hermione découvrirait rapidement son humour grinçant et sarcastique mais pour le moment celle-ci lui serra la main en souriant amicalement. Tout le monde était réunis pour les accueillir au final, elle rencontra rapidement les autres; James, Alex qui était une fille contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendue et Williams, tous les trois de bonnes compagnies. James était un grand homme à la musculation parfaitement travaillée, chauve, avec des yeux verts dont il semblait qu'on les avait dilués avec de l'eau. Alex, semblait un peu sauvage. Ses cheveux brun étaient extrêmement longs et lui couvraient la poitrine. Hermione songea un instant qu'ils semblaient aussi broussailleux que les siens durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Elle avait des yeux bleus cernés de noir, son maquillage semblant bavé sur les coins extérieurs de ses yeux. Quant à Williams, c'était un beau jeune homme, à la peau couleur chocolat, avec des yeux noisette et un sourire d'un blanc éclatant. La jeune femme continua de serrer des mains, de présenter ses salutations et de sourire durant plusieurs minutes encore alors que tout le monde lui était présenté. Elle put même voir le visage de '' L'ours '', le dresseur solitaire dont lui avait parlé Charlie, Joshua. Celui-ci avait une chevelure d'une couleur cuivrée, coupé aux épaules et bouclée, ainsi qu'une barbe taillé de la même couleur. Son regard était dur et froid et Hermione accepta sa main tendue un peu nerveuse. Il ne dit rien, ne grogna même pas, elle ne reçut qu'un petit signe de tête et elle le lui rendit simplement. Quand Charlie annonça qu'elle avait rencontré toute l'équipe, elle laissa un discret soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres mais une voix vint le contredire.

\- Et bien, Un de mes meilleurs dresseurs qui ne me présente même pas. Quelle éducation !

Un homme se fraya un chemin entre ses employés avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il semblait avoir des origines lui aussi qu'Hermione identifia comme étant peut être amérindiennes. Il était un peu plus grand que Charlie mais bien portant. Il était habillé de façon sobre, avec une chemise bleue ciel et un jeans qui faisait ressortir un peu son ventre. Ses manches étaient retroussés et elle put voir un tatouage qu'elle ne sut identifier. Il avait un visage assez sérieux mais sympathique. Une barbe parfaitement entretenue, des cheveux grisonnants assez longs pour être attachés avec un morceau de tissu comme ceux de Charlie et des yeux sombres étrangement pétillants. Il s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit une main amicale.

\- Je suis Gidéon, cet ingrat n'a pas du te parler de moi, mais je suis le propriétaire de la réserve. Bienvenue parmi nous, Mademoiselle.

\- Hé! Elle sait qui tu es, je lui ai parlé de toi ! S'offusqua gentiment Charlie.

Hermione sourit doucement.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

\- Oh, pas de Monsieur qui tienne ma grande ! Ici et pour tout le monde, C'est Gidéon.

\- Très bien. Alors merci, Gidéon.

Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Il semblait particulièrement amical et il correspondait parfaitement à la description qu'en avait faite Charlie. Un air sérieux mais le ton très compréhensif et gentillet.

\- Bon, allez ! Les retrouvailles sont faites ! Remettez-vous au boulot ! Dit-il en se tournant vers les autres.

Tous, sans exception, s'exécutèrent, malgré les quelques tentatives de Corns et Flake pour échapper à la masse de travail. Gidéon leur fit signes de le suivre vers son bureau. Celui-ci se trouvait dans le bâtiment blanc au milieu. Ils passèrent rapidement la porte, les bras chargeaient de leurs sacs de voyage. Ils montèrent un escalier en bois, grinçant, qui débouchait sur un couloir avec cinq portes dont une au fond de celui-ci. C'est celle-ci qui apparemment se trouvait être celle de son bureau. Gidéon l'ouvrit donc avec une clef et alla directement s'installer derrière son bureau. De la fenêtre, qui donnait sur l'arrière des bâtiments, Hermione put voir des flammes s'élevaient et elle devina que tous les enclos se trouvaient de ce côté. Elle prit place sur une chaise rembourrée que le vieil homme lui indiqua et Charlie s'installa sur l'autre légèrement plus vétuste.

\- Alors quel est le topo depuis ton dernier hibou ?

\- Le topo, Fiston. C'est que ce petit salopiot nous a envoyés six personnes à l'hosto de Sainte-Mangouste. Les blessures étaient trop importantes pour celui du coin... tu sais dans le village on n'a pas grand personnel... Puis j'ai préféré ne pas imposer le sort de leurs collègues à Rafe et Yaëlle.

\- Qui ? Demanda Charlie hâtivement alors qu'Hermione, elle, écoutait discrètement.

\- Daatak, Keith, David, Moïra, John et Léo. Autant dire qu'il ne fait pas dans la dentelle.

Charlie baissa un peu la tête se passant une main sur le visage. Cette nouvelle venait de l'affectait et c'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait ainsi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.. Enchaîna Gidéon. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains et ils s'en sortiront. Mais dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu as amené cette jeune fille avec toi. Tu as été plutôt brève dans tes explications par cheminette.

Gidéon posa ses yeux sur Hermione et lui sourit comme pour s'excuse de ses paroles qui pouvaient sembler un peu déplacée vu qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- Et bien, comme je te disais, elle peut sûrement nous aider.

\- Mais encore, sans vouloir vous vexer Miss, mais vous semblez bien jeune et je ne pense pas que vous ayez votre diplôme de magizoologie ou un quelconque autre dans le domaine...

Charlie allait poursuivre mais Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et lui expliqua.

\- Vous avez raison. Mais je connais ce dragon. Je l'ai libéré de ses bourreaux et je l'ai également chevauché.

Le vieil homme sembla surprit par ses explications et surtout, si elle disait vrai, par son courage. Il jeta un regard à Charlie comme pour lui demander confirmation et celui-ci hocha la tête positivement.

\- Et bien, vous êtes bien surprenante ma chère. Depuis qu'il est ici ce dragon nous rend la vie difficile, et vous, vous me dites que vous l'avez chevauchée. Racontez-moi son histoire !

Elle lui expliqua comment Harry, Ron et elle l'avait libéré, ainsi que ses conditions de détention sous la banque de Gringott en Angleterre. Tout comme Charlie quand elle le lui avait avoué, le directeur de la réserve serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa sérieusement.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il nous fait autant de misère.

\- Hermione est ici parce qu'elle veut le voir et nous aider si elle le peut. Elle a une dette envers se Dragon et je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser. Merci d'avoir accepté qu'elle nous rejoigne... ajouta Charlie à l'adresse de son patron.

\- C'est normal Charlie. Puis, effectivement ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre va nous aider à le rendre un peu plus docile. Je vais de ce pas envoyé une note à Rafe et Yaëlle, ils réussiront sûrement à trouver une solution pour sa cécité. On n'a pas réussis à l'approcher et on n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il soit aveugle. Ensuite, nous allons je pense insonoriser sa cage pour éviter qu'il ne capte les carillons des autres enclos. - Il prit une pause et reprit. - .. Bon et bien nous avons du travail ! Charlie je te laisse lui montrer sa chambre, je l'ai mis à l'étage des filles dans la première chambre en sortant de l'escalier. Ensuite, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle !

\- Pas de soucis Gidéon. Je comptais laisser Hermione avec Nolhan et Yrina à l'observatoire pour sa sécurité. Comme ça elle pourra quand même avoir un œil sur le p'tit nouveau.

\- Très bien, mais Nolhan sera en bas avec toi. Hors de question qu'un seul homme entre dans cet enclos. Nous sommes en sous-effectif déjà, je n'ai pas besoin de perdre un autre de mes dresseurs et ta mère ne me le pardonnerait pas !

Hermione tiqua à l'évocation de Molly et elle se promit de demander à Charlie comment son patron la connaissait '' si bien ''.

\- Oh et Hermione... si vous permettez...

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

\- Je vous laisse aux bons soins de trouver un nom à ce petit chenapan. Je crois que cet honneur vous revient.

\- Oh, euh... Très bien, je tâcherai d'y réfléchir, Monsieur.

\- Gidéon, sourit-il.

\- Gidéon, se rattrapa-t-elle.

Ils quittèrent donc le bureau de Gidéon et se rendirent dans le district. En entrant dans la grande bâtisse en pierres, Hermione fut émerveillée par les lieux qui lui parurent très clairement comme chaleureux et reposant. Tout de suite à sa gauche, elle jeta un petit œil sur le salon avec sa grande cheminée et ses fauteuils moelleux, recouvert d'un velours pourpre. En faisant un petit pas sur le côté, elle put voir dans le fond de la pièce, à peine démarqué du petit salon, la salle à manger qu'elle n'aperçût pas dans son intégralité. Charlie, lui expliqua rapidement, sans doute pressé de recommencer son travail :

\- Alors à gauche tu as le salon, au fond la '' Cantine ''... Mmh, par là à droite c'est les cuisines. Ici, c'est un peu cuisine collective! Chacun met la main à la pâte donc tu vas être mise à contribution! Sinon, les chambres des filles sont au premier étage et celles des garçons au deuxième! Je te propose qu'on dépose nos affaires rapidement pour que je puisse me mettre au travail ! Sourit-il largement.

Elle hocha la tête et ils prirent les escaliers, juste en face d'eux. Hermione en profita pour poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne l'oublie.

\- Alors comme ça, Gidéon connaît ta mère ? Sourit-elle.

Charlie tourna sa tête vers elle alors qu'il la devançait et il esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, Ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu avoir la chance d'étudier les dragons. Ma mère lui faisait confiance alors elle m'a laissé partir ! Bon je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit attendue à ce que je reste vivre ici mais, c'est à peu près ça !

Charlie ne prit pas le temps de lui faire visiter et elle ne s'en formalisa pas comprenant qu'il avait hâte de reprendre le travail. Ils déposèrent rapidement les sacs; le premier avec les provisions dans la cuisine et les deux autres dans chacune des chambres. Charlie laissa Hermione dans sa chambre quelques minutes pendant que lui allait se changer dans la sienne. Sa chambre se trouvait être la quatrième sur la droite au deuxième étage, près de celles de Corns et Flake.

\- Excuse-moi pour cette arrivée hâtive, mais nous aurons tout le temps de visiter à la fin de la journée, s'excusa Charlie alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour retourner dehors.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je comprends.

Ils sortirent de la grande bâtisse de pierres rapidement pour rejoindre comme prévu Nolhan et Yrina en haut de la tour d'observation. Ils passèrent sur le côté droit du '' District '' en longeant un couloir grillagé après avoir passé une première porte. Ça pouvait sembler excessif pour une personne qui ne connaissait rien aux dragons mais Hermione se doutait parfaitement que ce n'était jamais assez. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la réserve. Charlie poussa une vieille porte en métal grinçante et la jeune femme put découvrir l'ampleur du travail qu'ils devaient tous abattre chaque jour. Il y avait une vingtaine d'enclos tous plus grands les uns que les autres. A côté d'elles, Hermione se sentait vraiment toute petite, minuscule même. A l'intérieur, se trouvait différentes races de Dragons. Elle en reconnu certaines grâce à ses nombreuses lectures et à ses discussions avec le dresseur mais elle n'aurait su énumérer toutes leurs caractéristiques. Alors qu'elle était dans sa contemplation, Charlie l'interpella :

\- … nous allons passer dans le couloir du milieu pour rejoindre la tour... Évite de trop t'approcher des cages. Elles sont protégées par des sortilèges mais tu risquerais de les effrayer ! Ils n'ont pas souvent de la visite extérieur à part nous..., sourit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

\- Ne pas approcher des cages, compris ! Assura-t-elle.

La réserve était donc constituée de quatre rangées de cinq enclos, collés les uns aux autres. Hermione fut un peu surprise au début mais elle comprit rapidement que les dragons pouvaient voir les barreaux de leurs cages mais pas ce qui se trouvait derrière. Du moins sur les deux faces qui touchaient aux autres abris et que par conséquent ils ne pouvaient pas se voir entre eux. Charlie lui expliqua très vite que c'était pour éviter les confrontations directes et les débordements. Autant dire qu'une vingtaine de dragons en colère, cherchant la compétition, feraient sûrement une vraie ruine de l'endroit sans toutes ses protections. Ils passèrent donc au milieu et la grosse tour se dessina au loin. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'est le fameux carillon qui raisonnait au vent mais dont seuls les dragons pouvaient percevoir le tintement. Après quelques minutes, où Hermione avait pu avoir le loisir de contempler les créatures, Charlie lui ouvrit la porte de la tour. Celle-ci était en métal brut, solide et sûrement protégée elle aussi par des sorts dont, pour une fois, Hermione ne connaissait rien. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et furent accueillis chaleureusement par Nolhan qui vint a leur rencontre.

\- AH! Il était temps que mon petit génie revienne à la maison, Dit-il en apposant sa lourde main sur l'épaule de Charlie, souriant.

Le jeune roux rit amusé et Hermione sourit timidement. Elle triturait ses mains nerveusement un peu en retrait alors qu'elle laissait Charlie et ses collègues reprendre leurs marques entre eux. Cependant, Nolhan ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix de participer ou non à la discussion. Il s'avança vers elle et déposa son bras autour de ses épaules demandant de but en blanc :

\- Alors ma jolie, par quoi tu veux commencer ?

\- Wow, Doucement Nolhan. Elle n'est pas là pour travailler ! Hors de question de la mettre en danger !

\- Et à quoi elle sert alors ? Répliqua Yrina sur un ton mauvais, du fond de la pièce.

Charlie lui lança un regard appuyé qui signifiait qu'elle devait faire attention au ton qu'elle prenait avec lui. Il connaissait bien la jeune femme et ses sautes d'humeurs et si elle l'appréciait c'est parce que comme son père adoptif, il osait toujours lui dire quand elle allait trop loin.

\- C'est ta petite amie alors ? C'est ta nouvelle technique de drague, Gamin ? Dit Nolhan qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère nouvellement installé par sa fille.

Charlie se passa une main dans les cheveux gêné et Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, voire plus si possible. Il eut un rire nerveux et répondit à son mentor :

\- Non, Hermione est une amie.

Un pincement tirailla le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Si elle est là c'est parce qu'elle connaît bien le p'tit nouveau ! C'est une longue histoire et je pense qu'elle en a assez de la répéter mais pour faire court, c'est elle qui l'a libéré de son esclavage et elle l'a chevauché.

Le plus vieux dresseur sembla impressionné par les dire de Charlie et Hermione put même entrevoir rapidement de la curiosité dans le regard de la plus sauvage. Bien que celle-ci cacha très vite ses émotions sous un masque d'indifférence. Étrangement sous certains angles de caractère elle lui faisait penser à Malfoy. Nolhan, le bras toujours sur les épaules d'Hermione la secoua légèrement en ajoutant :

\- Eh bien ma belle, t'es un sacré bout de femme ! Ce n'est pas un rigolo le p'tit !

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende il l'entraîna vers les baies vitrées de la tour sous le regard assassin d'Yrina qui ne semblait pas apprécier le comportement affectif de son père avec Hermione. Charlie lui observait la scène et s'approcha également, tentant d'apaiser l'observatrice d'un regard complice. La pièce était circulaire. Un grand bureau en fer se trouvait juste en face de la porte et dessus était mis en désordre des tas de parchemins déjà utilisés. Hermione n'arriva pas à lire ce qui se trouvait dessus mais son œil fut attiré par la tasse aux couleurs des canons de Chudley qui trônait près d'elle. Celle-ci avait laissé une marque brune de café sur l'une des notes et quelques miettes accompagnaient le tout. Nolhan attira son attention et elle posa les yeux sur la grande vitre de la tour d'observation. Au travers, elle avait une vue parfaite de tous les enclos et elle repéra bien vite celui de son dragon qui se trouvait sur le côté droit dans la dernière rangée.

\- Alors voilà comment ça fonctionne ici ma jolie. Nous ici, on a une vue totale sur les enclos comme tu peux le voir. Mais on peut aussi voir d'un peu plus près sans se déplacer ! Je te montre !

Il sortit sa baguette de son pantalon qui semblait avoir des poches bien plus profondes que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire. Il l'agita sous son nez en marmonnant un sort dont elle ne comprit pas du tout la composition. Elle était concentré sur les lèvres du mentor de Charlie, comme si le mot qu'il venait d'employer pour le sortilège allait se matérialiser sous ses yeux et elle ne vit donc pas tout de suite ce qu'avait produit celui-ci. Charlie glissa le bout de ses doigts dans son dos comme pour la ramener a la réalité et elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il lui montra la vitre d'un léger coup de tête et elle l'observa. Sur celle-ci était apparu un large cercle bleuté dont elle ne comprenait pas encore la signification. Elle fronça les sourcils et Charlie lui expliqua :

\- Ça fonctionne un peu comme les appareils de surveillance moldu. Ce cercle nous sert à observer les dragons de plus près, il nous suffit de prononcer le nom ou le numéro de l'enclos pour avoir des images claires !

Hermione fut impressionnée par les explications.

\- Malheureusement, d'ici je ne pourrai pas te montrer ton Dragon pour le moment. On n'a pas réussi à entrer assez longtemps dans la cage pour apposer le sortilège sur son enclos... Dit Nolhan un peu dépité. Ça va être notre travail du jour mon Charlie ! J'espère que tu as hâte, c'est toi qui va jouer à la diversion ! Finit-il en ricanant.

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir Charlie face à ce dragon qu'elle savait tout de même très agressif. Le jeune homme lui, plaisanta :

\- Je lui ferai une petite danse langoureuse, il ne résistera pas à mes charmes !

Les deux hommes partirent à rire d'un même éclat de voix alors qu'Hermione et Yrina ne semblaient pas trouver cela drôle. La dresseuse aurait portant dût être plus habituée à ce genre de situation mais ça semblait l'affecter tout de même. Il est vrai que voir son père affronter des dragons tous les jours en risquant sa vie n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus réjouissant, mais c'était les lois du métier. Les deux hommes commencèrent à discuter de stratégie sur le comment ils allaient bien pouvoir entrer dans la cage du dragon. Rapidement, Hermione et Yrina furent un peu mis à l'écart et bientôt ils les saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Nolhan prit tout de même le temps d'embrasser sa fille sur le front et Hermione observa la scène avec tristesse. Charlie lui lança un sourire pour lui donner du courage et elle le lui rendit, parce qu'il en avait bien plus besoin qu'elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme rousse resté avec elle et elle se rendit compte que déjà, elle avait le nez plongé dans ses parchemins et qu'elle cherchait du regard à voir les deux hommes sortir de la tour. Hermione comprit très vite qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à une conversation de sa part alors elle alla se placer près de la baie vitrée où elle avait la meilleur vue sur la cage de son dragon. C'est-à-dire celle sur sa gauche. Après quelques longues minutes, les bras croisés, elle finit par apercevoir les silhouettes de Charlie et Nolhan se dessiner au pied de la tour. Elle observa son Dragon à qui elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de petit nom. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Il semblait toujours avoir la peau d'un rose laiteux et sa carrure était toujours aussi impressionnante bien qu'il avait pratiquement la peau sur les os. Il n'avait sûrement pas dû être facile pour lui de trouver de la nourriture au dehors. Après toutes ces années de captivité, son instinct de chasseur en avait pris un coup songea Hermione. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle put voir les deux hommes approcher de l'enclos. Son angoisse montait un peu plus...

**► Voilà pour le Chapitre 10! **

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis sur les nouveaux personnages de cette histoire ! **

**Dites-moi, ce que vous pensez d'eux ? Lequel-vous préférez pour le moment? Etc... ^^**


End file.
